An Intriguing Exchange
by AnnaCromwell
Summary: Artemis Fowl meets a girl his age who beat him to 2 Nobels, a girl who is not Minerva... (ArtemisxOC)
1. An Intriguing Exchange

An Intriguing Exchange

(All references made are entirely fictional and have nothing to do with any mentioned institutions in reality.)

Chapter -1

"_Perfection lies in the eyes of the beholder." An altered version of a famous saying, but meaning just the same. He had seen and known of 'beauty in the eyes of the beholder', but to him, perfection was a universal attribute. It was universal, and had nothing to do with perception. To Artemis Fowl II, few things in the world were perfect, him included. He believed himself to be the only perfect human in the world, physically as well as mentally. But today he had met his match. _

It was 1930 hours. Prodigious Artemis had reached the ceremonial hall where the prestigious Nobel Prize was to be given out, disgruntled because he wasn't being awarded, and disgusted since they were running behind schedule. Apparently one of the judges had a MORE important meeting to attend.

"Artemis, I believe that we may have to go extremely disappointed today," Butler told his charge. "I do not think so, my friend. Besides, we have important people to meet and extremely important business to conduct," was his reply. He was about to say more on the subject, but the thunderous applause drowned the words in it.

A young lady ascended the dais to receive the two Nobels she had won, one in Physics and the other in Medicine, and elegantly got off the dais, with the two cradled in her arms. She was about 16 years old, Artemis' age, and that was the first reason he felt drawn to her. "A girl beat me! I know it sounds extremely sexist and arrogant, but Butler, I, Artemis Fowl, was beaten by a girl, a TEENAGE girl, to the Nobel Prize. It is extremely embarrassing for a person of my intellect to face this. We should leave, NOW," he said. "Artemis is this awe or sheer jealousy, that makes you react like this?" the bodyguard asked, on hearing which realization dawned on him. He was overreacting. He should go and speak to her. After all, she was an awardee, and it made all sense to go and congratulate her.

But he was rooted to the spot, unable to move. He just kept staring. She had long brown hair which was glistening in the lights, and sparkling grey eyes, like diamonds. To him, he felt as if he saw Lady Athena in her. And then she glanced in his direction, those eyes fixed intently on him, eyebrows slightly raised, and then, in a second, turned around and walked away, out of the hall, entered a car, and went away.

He was stunned.


	2. The Grey-Eyed Girl

The Grey-Eyed Girl

'Staring. Just staring. How pathetic and embarrassing it must have been for the young lady I was staring at. But those eyes... Never seen any like those. And her hair, long, deep brown, close to the shade of my hair... which perfectly contrasted with the colour of her skin, pale, like a lily... WHAT AM I DOING? I am spending precious neurons just thinking about a girl I saw at the awarding ceremony? But then, she was no ordinary girl...' "Artemis? What are you wondering about?" Butler asked him, interrupting his train of thought, and Artemis, for once, was glad for that. He was dwelling too much on those memories. "Holly is on the line."

"Holly?"

"Yes. She wishes to speak to you. Said it was quite important."

"Very well. Give me the phone. Wait a minute, wasn't the phone in my pocket?"

"Yes, it was. But I took it out and received the call. Apparently you were too busy thinking." Butler had been ribbing Artemis about the girl all the time since they left the hall, and it was just irritating him more and more.

"All right. End the ribbing and just give me the phone, Butler."

"Very well. Here you go."

"Hello Holly. Pleased to speak to you. Everything is fine, I believe?"

"Artemis, can you please be a little informal? It makes me feel weird, okay? And who is this person or thing you are obsessing about? Is it a girl?" Holly asked excitedly.

"None of your concerns, Holly."

"Fine. How are things back home?"

"I just returned from the Nobel Prize ceremony and I'm currently in Stockholm, Sweden."

"Oh. So you were there. Did not receive one, I believe? That explains the behaviour."

"Even you want to rub salt on my wounds...Is it not enough that a fifteen-year old girl beat me to the prize, and not just one, but two of them ?" he muttered.

"Did you say something?" Holly asked, full of curiosity.

"No. Not at all. How is Foaly? And how are things between you and Commander Kelp?"

"Foaly is fine. And why do you want about me and Trouble? Anyways, I'll tell you. He took me out for dinner, we had a game of crunchball, in which our team won, and he..." Holly blushed onscreen.

"And he what? Tell me Holly," he asked, eyes glittering.

"None of your business, Mud Boy. Speak to you later." With that she hung up.

"It's late, Artemis. You should sleep. We have an early breakfast and have to leave for London, where we join your parents and siblings."

"I remember, old friend. Good night." With that Artemis doused the lights, save only the moonlight streaming in from the windows.

Feeling restless, he went and stood in the balcony, facing the moonlight. Stockholm was a beautiful city, and he appreciated that. But he missed Dublin. He looked sideways and saw another person, a girl in the adjacent balcony. It was close enough to see her properly, but not very clearly. She looked like the awardee he saw today. I am certainly obsessing over her, he thought. She looked at him, and he only had time to look at the grey eyes, sparkling in the moonlight, alarmed, before she dashed in and closed the door in a hurry. Puzzled, Artemis went back and lay down on his bed, thinking about what happened. Strange, why should be alarmed by seeing me, he thought. She did the same at the hall, when she saw me looking at her, she left. Why should she, a stranger, do that? I mean nothing to her, and why should she be bothered just by me. Everyone else was looking, and she did not give a trifle. Why me? He thought. I am thinking too much about her. The hormones are certainly at work. With that thought, he took out his phone, put on the wireless headphones, his own invention, put on Claire de Lune, and tried to sleep. He was successful, and after few minutes, the song ended, and phone switched off on its own, leaving a befuddled, sleeping Artemis, and a dozing Butler in the room.


	3. The Chief's Daughter

The Chief's Daughter

_She was sitting with her MacBook in her lap, facing a window, providing a view to an exquisite site of Stockholm, the picturesque capital of Sweden. The 2 Nobels sat safe in their pass coded boxes. Annabeth Cromwell, the prodigious 16-year old daughter of the chief of Interpol, was having a sleepless night._

Working away on the files on her laptop, providing access to the profiles of the most wanted criminals in the world, Annabeth was working on Artemis Fowl II's file. The case intrigued her ever since the time she saw the name and particularly the age of the offender. 10. It was 5 years back when she saw this. And since then, she had Artemis Fowl II under every possible surveillance humans or fairies could offer. Scopes, human satellites, she had rigged them and often had personally controlled them to be positioned on the Fowl Manor, so as to keep an eye on teenage criminal mastermind.

When he started to attend St. Bartleby's, she recruited the teachers and specially the counsellor Dr. Po to keep an eye on him. Her mother, being an entrepreneur, owning and heading a Fortune 500 company, provided the money, and father the connections required. She was not the everyday teenager was evident from her actions and often felt that she was alone a juvenile genius. But then she learnt of Artemis. At first she was angry at him, jealous even, since her proposal for the Dublin Opera House was rejected due to his being selected. At first she hunted him like a hound, with the young scion having no idea of it, and kept doing this the age of 13, when he suddenly left for Murmansk, and went off the radar, only to reappear soon.

She was worried, since she feared that he had discovered the fact that he was being watched, and went in hiding. But then he came back soon, and when she learnt the reason for the disappearance, anger turned to admiration.

Soon, she had procured voice scripts of his and had taken a lot of info from Foaly, when the latter was not Artemis' ally. She was listening to the same. She had even hacked into Artemis' database and seen quite a few plans of his and kept browsing till he logged in and she logged out. She had also learnt that he saved Haven from the goblin rebellion and the nefarious Opal Koboi, and her sympathy for him grew further. Sympathy since they were the only two teen genii in the world. Soon her irritating French cousin and self - proclaimed genius Minerva Paradizo paid her a visit. She too was full of praises for Artemis Fowl. This angered her, a thing she did not expect. And today, when she saw him, instead of having a long conversation with him, she turned tail and avoided him at every turn. Even when she was standing in the balcony, when she saw him, she hurriedly came in. What is wrong with me, I fail to understand, she thought. She was listening to the voice scripts and was, at the same moment looking at his profile in the database. Her mind formed another profile.

Age 16, height 6'2'' (2 inches taller than me), angular face, high cheekbones, pale white vampiric skin shade, blue eyes, a brilliant sparkling blue, indescribable mental abilities, teen prodigy, her mirror image, she thought. An alluring voice; persuasive, compelling, irresistible. The voice which had a cold tone to mask the emotions of the speaker. His eyes, a brilliant sparkling blue. The kind of eyes that can manifest and hide secrets with ease, which can enter the recesses of the memories of the one beheld in them. A face so enchanting, eternal, keen; a vampire would not be _**that**_ attractive and encapsulating, who were considered the most beautiful predators in the world. But he was far better. I'm dwelling too much on him, which is certainly lethal for me, she told herself. Annabeth, you have a long day ahead, a quick breakfast, then a flight to Dublin, and a lot of unfinished business to finish. With those thoughts, she set a comfortable temperature on the central heating system, covered up with a blanket, and slept off.


	4. Salt-Rubbed Wounds

Salt - Rubbed Wounds

The Fowl Lear Jet, 0845 hours, Private landing strip near Heathrow

Artemis and Butler landed on British soil and were greeted by Angeline and Artemis Fowl I, with the twins Myles and Beckett in tow. They were driving up to the hotel they were staying at Hyde Park, and asked Artemis how the trip was.

"Arty, how was the trip?" Angeline Fowl asked.

"Fine, Mother. The usual gathering of the world's greatest minds."

"Any highlights of this year's awards?"Artemis Senior inquired.

"Yes, Father. A young girl of my age took two Nobel Prizes, one in Physics and the other in Medicine." he replied in a flat, nonchalant tone.

"Really? Well, that's wonderful, is it not? At least our son is not a lone genius. He has someone like him." his mother said.

"No, it is not, since I did not win, and I did not expect to be beaten to this year's Nobel, that too by a 16 - year old girl." he muttered.

"Well son, better luck next time."Artemis Senior told his son, ruffling his hair.

"Father! My hair gets spoilt like this!" he protested, which was followed by attempts to neaten them.

"Finally, a teenagers rant from my oh-so-grown-up son," Angeline Fowl said with a satisfactory sigh.

"Well, here we are. Hyde Park" Butler said.

"Park, Butler? Yaaay! Paaaark! We're staying in the park for a picnic! "Beckett squealed with delight.

"No Beckett, don't be a silly simple-toon. We're staying there." Myles Fowl, Beckett's twin, and Artemis' younger version said, pointing to the hotel.

"Mother! Myles called me a silly simple-toon!" Beckett complained.

"Ok boys. Stop fighting and get down now, you two, else I will not take you to the park." Butler said, opening the door and getting the twins out of the car.

"It's a pity Juliet isn't with us now. She was so good with the twins." Angeline told her husband as she entered the lobby.

"Yes. She told me is a bodyguard for old Alexander's daughter."

"Oh, you mean Anastasia Romanova and Alexander Cromwell's only daughter, Annabeth?"

"Yes. She is acting as a bodyguard for Annabeth. Alexander became the chief of Interpol a year back, and was looking for a suitable bodyguard. He saw Juliet and spoke to me about it. Since Artemis will not be going anywhere, I felt that Butler could handle the twins and him."

"You are right, Arty. Butler _**certainly**_can handle the trio."

"Mother, shall we head to the room? I believe we all are quite exhausted and certainly a hungry lot." Artemis said.

The family headed towards the room booked, which was giving a magnificent view of the London Bridge. They all ate in silence and since they were tired, Artemis decided to take out his MacBook and get to work. He was doing that in complete solitude for some time until he was interrupted by Beckett's screech and Myles' subsequent crying. He was 4, after all. He was then again interrupted by his mother's call of "Arty, please sleep now!" Feeling exhausted, he did, but not without thinking for an additional sixteen minutes. It is queer, he thought. My train of thought continued till 16 minutes, which is my age, and _hers._ Why I am unable to obsess about this young lady, I fail to understand, and with that parting thought to himself, consciousness parted ways and he fell into a subconscious induced slumber.


	5. The Paradizo - Cromwell Affair

The Paradizo - Cromwell Affair

Dublin, Ireland, Cromwell Manor Airstrip

_Annabeth and Juliet disembarked from their personal Lear Jet and left for Cromwell Manor, which was only 100 meters away from the house, the airstrip being a part of the manorial property. They never lived in the house assigned to them by the Interpol and rather lived in the ancestral property of the Cromwells. Her mother, Anastasia Romanova, was a descendant of the royal Russian Romanov family. Her grandmother, who shared the same name, had fled to Ireland during the Russian Revolution and settled down here with an Irish prince. Annabeth cared about ancestry, since it was important in the case of inheritance, both financially and genetically, but did not pride on it, since ancestry was of no importance when it came to merit and making a place in the world. _

They got down from the car, and Annabeth was delighted to see that both her parents were there to greet her.  
"Annabeth, _maleyshka_, I am so glad to see you back home!

"Yes, _mamochka_, I too am glad to see you. It's been a long time since we have spent time together."

"Yes, you, me and your father; all three of us together. Oh, and there is a surprise waiting for you inside."

"Annabeth, welcome home." Her father said, embracing his daughter. "I am so proud of you. Two Nobels, just wonderful. You are a true Cromwell."

"Thank you father. But this is not only because of my ancestry, but because of my hardwork and the trust you reposed in me, to carry on with my projects." She said with a smile.

"Well, father and daughter can have a long conversation afterwards, but first, somebody is eagerly waiting for Annabeth."

"Who, Mother?" Annabeth asked, hoping for the entire world that it was Artemis Fowl.

"Well, well, Annabeth Cromwell, forgotten me so soon?" a voice said from behind.

"She whirled around, only to face her younger cousin, the 'irritating, self – proclaimed genius' Minerva Paradizo.

"Congratulations, sister. I am proud of you." And with that, the 2 sisters embraced each other. When they pulled apart, she saw Minerva had tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong, Minerva? What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing. Bad memories." She said, wiping her tears. "Well, we have to eat our lunch, don't we?"

"Yes. Where are Jean-Claude and Juliet, Mother?"

"They have gone to get the luggage. Minerva arrived only 15 minutes before you two came. She was there at the ceremony, too, you know."

"Minerva, you were there? Why did not meet me?" Annabeth asked.

"I came only to see you receive the prize, that's all. I left for some urgent business later. Anyway, I met Artemis Fowl at the ceremony." Minerva said.

At this, Annabeth suddenly tensed.

"Why, did I say something wrong? And weren't you eager to meet your arch enemy?" Minerva quipped.

"No, I was, but apparently he was staring so hard I got really ticked off and went straight to my hotel." _**Not to mention**__**the midnight encounter at the balcony.**_ "Anyways, don't get worried, if Fowl ever crosses my path, I'll be able to handle him on my own." She said with a smile and a small laugh.

"Well girls, eat your lunch quickly. We have plans ahead too." Anastasia Romanova Cromwell said.

"What plans?" Annabeth asked, finishing a forkful of filet mignon.

"We were thinking of taking a drive to the Irish countryside. Your father wishes to relive his old days as a Recon officer and I wish to be just in the midst of nature. Also, you girls require a trip outside the house. Unlike Minerva, you look like the living dead, with no colour in your cheeks. Probably the French Riviera would be good for you."

"Mother! I am completely fine. And as for the complexion, it is perfectly fine with me."

"No arguments. We are going and that's it." With that Mrs Cromwell closed the subject.

After an hour, the Cromwell family, along with their niece, Minerva, set out for Tara, a picturesque spot in the Irish countryside, which was also an important site for the fairy people. The family arrived at the spot and got a picnic table and chairs, along with a picnic rug set out with the help of Jean Claude and Mr Cromwell, while Juliet and Mrs Cromwell unloaded the picnic basket and other essentials from the car parked at the side. This left the girls standing free. They started chatting with each other.

"Isn't it beautiful? It's so green out here." Annabeth mused.

"Yes. This makes me realise why Ireland is called the 'Emerald Isle' and why the fairies consider this a place of worship." Minerva said. "I bet your eyes are wandering to catch a glimpse of Fowl, aren't they?"

"No, they are not. And my eyes are wandering to catch a glimpse of Holly, not Fowl."

"Captain Short?"

"Yes, Captain Holly Short."

"Girls! Please come over!" Mrs Cromwell said. The girls gathered over the table, Jean-Claude and Juliet behind them.

"Where is Father, by the way?" Annabeth asked.

"He has gone for a run. Reminiscing the old days, he is." Mrs Cromwell said with a laugh.

Mr Cromwell came back, sweating profusely. "My, my, what a feast. I feel very hungry and exhausted but rejuvenated as well."

After spending some time at Tara, the family with their bodyguards returned and went to their respective rooms. Annabeth was sitting and working for quite a long time till someone knocked at the door. "Come in." she said. She turned around to see Minerva at the door, in her pyjamas, with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Did you not wonder why I came with so many bags to meet you?" Minerva asked her, coming forward as she spoke.

"Yes. I was thinking. Is it because of your father?"

"Yes."

"Did you quarrel with your father? Have you left home, Minerva?"

"No. I-I ca-came because-because, because Father passed away." Minerva said the last words in a hurry, crying in the end. Annabeth was shocked and was unable to react. _**Passed away? When? How? And why did she not tell us before?"**_

"When did this happen?" Annabeth asked.

"5 days back."

"And your brother?"

"He too. Died in a car accident in the hills, along with Father."

"And the house?"

"Sold it. The furniture has been sent to a safe house which I built for all the things I had collected. Hence I, and Jean – Claude came to Ireland. Father has been buried at Tara. Oh Annabeth!" Minerva said, and cried on her sister's shoulder, Annabeth too in tears. Annabeth decided to break the news to her parents when the communicator rang. It was Holly.

"Hello Holly." Annabeth said.

"Hey! What's wrong, you've been crying. All right?" Holly replied.

"Look, Holly. I want to do me a favour. Please convey the message I am giving you to Artemis Fowl. If he asks who told you, tell him it was Minerva herself."

"Fine, I will do that. But what is the message?"

"Tell him that Minerva's father passed away, and if he wishes to meet her, he could do so by coming to Tara at 0945 hours tomorrow, Ok?" Annabeth said, cutting off the call. She felt so distraught that she took the keys of her Convertible, told Juliet that she was going to Tara and would be back in an hour.

"But this late in the night? Annabeth let me come with you! This is extremely dangerous, driving on a rainy night. And you are just 16!"

"No questions, Juliet, old friend. I will be fine. I just need some time alone. Plus, I have a licence, so don't worry at all."

And with that she sped off.


	6. Heartaches and Heartbreaks

Heartaches and Heartbreaks

_The girl was crying while she was driving, tears marring her vision now then, and so was the rain. The Convertible was open, and thus she was already wet before she reached Tara. Her hands were red from clasping the wheel too tight. She parked the car by the side, got down and reached the only 2 graves by the oak tree. Nothing was visible in the rain save the letters of the names, glittering golden in the occasional lightning flash. Artemis stood behind a tree, not daring to go further. He himself was distraught after hearing the demise of Minerva's family, and seeing that girl cry only made it worse._

"**WHY, WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME! WHY! THE WORLD FIRST TRIED TO TAKE MY FAMILY, BUT COULD NOT TAKE THEM, SO YOU TOOK MY SISTER'S! WELL, THE WORLD MAY NOT KNOW, BUT IT TOOK PART OF ME AS WELL! SHE IS GONE, GONE COMPLETELY! MY STRENGTHS! HAH! OF WHAT USE ARE THESE LOOKS, THIS INTELLIGENCE, THE POWER, THE MONEY, THE NAME, WHEN IT CANNOT BRING BACK THE DEAD! I DON'T WANT IT NOW! I JUST WANT MY SISTER BACK!" **The girl was standing in front of the grave, crying as she spoke. Her dark hair was open, and she was completely drenched in the rain. Her face was completely white, the colour gone from it. It looked like the colour was never there. When Artemis looked at himself in his car's window, he saw that he too was completely wet and he saw that his eyes too, were full of tears. Artemis Fowl II, who rarely ever cried, had tears in his eyes. The condition of that girl shook him. He took a step forward, to ask who she was, and what exactly had happened, but froze, on hearing what she said next.

"**WHY DID THE WORLD JUST FIND MINERVA PARADIZO, WHY DID THE WORLD FIND HER FAMILY TO KILL?! WELL, IT KILLED HER SISTER, ME ALSO! AND NO ONE CAN BRING A BROKEN, DEAD HUMAN BACK, CAN THEY?"** **Minerva Paradizo?** So she was her sister, after all. Her cousin, maybe. And she gave off that kind of an aura. A person who was always in control, but today, had snapped under the trauma. She looked in his direction and he ducked, and saw that her eyes were grey, like her cousin, only the grey that sparkled, like diamonds. She was so beautiful, but looked completely broken and destroyed. Her condition was just terrible, too terrible to see. She leaned on the tree, her knees buckled, and she just cried uncontrollably. Artemis too was crying, his eyes almost red. Had that girl's condition affected him too? Well, she was in a terrible shape, and he felt that he should drive her home, but would she let a complete stranger drive her home? Definitely not. And anyways, she had gotten up, wiped her eyes and headed towards him. She got into her car, started crying again, then wiped he eyes, and drove away. He too, after seeing her could stand it no longer, and headed for his car to drive. He had come out alone, without telling anyone, save Butler. His family would be frantic by now. It was 2:45 in the morning. But would **her** family not be worried about their daughter? For she too must have come without permission, for nobody powerful and rich sends their daughter out without a guard. He got in, started the engine, and sped home. On reaching, his mother was half out of her wits. "Butler told us you took off to Tara without him? What was wrong with you? And why are you so wet?" "I will answer all your questions, but first, let me tell you that Minerva Paradizo, the young girl who often visited you when I was missing, has lost her family." And with that he headed straight for his room, ignoring his parent's pleas to tell him everything, entered the bathroom, and broke down.

He could hold it no longer. Her condition reminded him of himself when his father had gone missing. He used to be distraught, and rarely ate or slept. His mother's condition further worried him, for if she lost her sanity, it would be impossible to bring her back, and if Father never came back, none of them would be themselves again. He too had cried a lot during that time. She reminded him exactly of that. _And her parents, too, had almost lost their life once, that's what she had said,_ he thought. He could reciprocate, understand her pain, and losing another family member, like he lost his mother, must have been unbearable, too much for her and that is why she lost control. Minerva was extremely close to her heart, which was sure. When he looked up and saw himself in the mirror, his eyes were red and stinging, his face flushed, and tears were still flowing, threatening to never stop. "Artemis, Artemis, are you there?" Butler said, knocking at the door. "Yes," he said, the words getting choked. He felt a bit more in control, and got out of the bathroom. "Can you tell me what exactly happened? And why are your eyes **this** red? Have you been crying this much? Answer me!" he said, shaking the already shaken 16-year old. "Calm down Butler, I will tell you everything but first, let me change, for my nightdress is far too wet to stay in any longer," with which, he again disappeared in the bathroom.

Annabeth reached home, only to find Juliet shaking her violently by the shoulders, just like Juliet's brother used to do when she took off without his permission. "Annabeth, what is this? You told you were going to Tara for some time alone, not for a mental breakdown! You should have let me come with you! What if something had happened to you? How did you drive back home in this state? Minerva is already in shock, your parents are already worried about her since her BP is low and you —"

"Calm down, Juliet. I will tell you everything. First let me see Minerva."

She went straight to her room, only to find Minerva unconscious, with Annabeth's parents at her bedside. She sat at her bedside and checked her pulse, which was abnormally low.

"What was her blood pressure?" She asked.

"76/52" Her father replied. "Pulse was 76. What is it now?"

"84. Minerva!" Annabeth said as Minerva awoke with a scream. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Had a nightmare. A very bad nightmare." She said in a shaky voice.

"Are you better now?"

"I feel so. Where were you?" she whispered

"Tara. Minerva, can I speak to you alone?"

"Sure. Uncle Alexander, Aunt Anastasia, could you please move out? I wish to speak to Annabeth alone." They moved out.

"Were you by the oak tree?" Minerva asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I couldn't bear the pain any longer, and didn't want to worry anyone with my outbursts. I got reminded of Father and Mother. What is strange is that there was someone else there too."

"You're hurt."

"It's nothing. Just a little cut. Must be from the tree. Anyways."

"Did you see the face?"

"No, I saw no one, but felt like there was someone else. I was too disturbed to probe into the matter then."

"Better now?"

"Look who's asking." Annabeth laughed, and then started crying. Wiping her tears, she said, "Look, you need sleep, so I won't stay any longer, but if the nightmares come, ring me up or knock on my door. I will answer."

"Very well. Good night, sister. And if the reverse happens, do the same, OK?"

"Definitely."

With that she left.

Fowl Manor, 0305 hours, Artemis' Room

"Look, Butler, I received the news from Holly that Minerva's family was no more and that if I wished to see her, I could visit her at Tara tomorrow 9:45 in the morning. I got too disturbed thinking of Father and wanted some time alone. So I left for Tara. When I was going towards Tara, I saw a Convertible going there too. A girl my age was driving it and she was crying very badly. She had gripped the wheel tightly and the top of the Convertible was open, so she and the car were both drenched. She stopped at Tara and went to the oak tree where we had first seen Holly. There was a grave underneath the tree, which probably had Minerva's family buried there."

"So Minerva was there in the night? At **Tara?** "

"At first I thought the same, old friend. But she was taller, and had dark hair, and she was crying and was speaking about her parents, who too had faced a life-death situation like Father, and since they didn't die, the world took her sister's family. She was saying that power, money, intelligence and looks were useless since they could not bring back the dead, and she didn't want them now. At first, I wished to go and ask who she was, and what happened. I know this sounds queer, but I wanted to comfort her, tell her that things would get better, although the deceased could not be brought back, but time would heal everything. I just don't know why, but I was crying along with her, as if her pain was coursing through my body, even though she didn't say anything to me, I felt what she did. I walked towards her but then she said something and I froze. She said that she was Minerva's sister, thus proving my hunch correct. She must have been her cousin, and seemed much attached to her. She turned in my direction, and all I got to see more was her eyes, which were sparkling grey. She leaned against the tree, and kept crying bitterly for some time. Later, she got up and went and sat in her Convertible, crying for some time, then wiped her eyes, and drove back home, that's what I think. After going to grave and placing a few flowers I found by the tree, and drove back home. This is what happened. Why I felt like that way was probably because I had faced the same. I could reciprocate. I felt really, really bad for her, Butler. Genuinely." And he was tears in the end of it. Butler hugged him and told him to speak to Minerva, and if possible, her sister. He then left him alone. Artemis felt the urge to speak to her sister, and thus called Minerva's number, not surprised to see that the number was in Ireland.

Cromwell Manor, 0345 hours, Minerva's room

Minerva's phone rang, and she saw Artemis' caller ID. So he knew. Annabeth must have told him through Holly Short. She answered the phone.

"Minerva, are you on the line?" He asked, thinking it might be her sister.

"Yes, it is me. Who did you think it is, my cousin sister?" She said jokingly.

"Why, yes, I did. Is she all right?" He asked.

"Yes." So **he** was the 'other person' she saw. "Where did you see her?"

"At Tara. She was extremely distraught. Did she reach home safely? I got worried seeing her condition."

"She is better." Artemis Fowl concerned about a stranger? She must have been in a very bad state. "How bad was she?"

"Extremely. She was completely broken and was crying uncontrollably. She was by your father's grave, I presume. I could not speak to her at all. I was scared to do so. She was in too bad a state."

"When did you see her last?"

"2:45. When did she reach home?"

"3:00."

"Was she alright then? She seemed so weak."

"Well, then she is really strong, since when she was speaking to me, she was her old self, completely in control, like you. She is like you in a lot of ways. Like your mirror image. Except for the eyes, they're grey."

_Mirror image, _he thought.

"Well, well, Artemis, I must say, you are more concerned about my cousin than me." She laughed as she said it.

"Well, I am sorry for that. And I am very sorry for your loss."

"I know. You've been through such circumstances. And so has my cousin. It's true when they say that the most beautiful and strongest people are the ones who've suffered the most pain. It's strange, you two are so alike."

"Really?" asked Artemis, intrigued now.

"Yes. In fact, I was telling my sister that if she ever had a boyfriend, which she doesn't since she's so choosy, Artemis Fowl would be the perfect person. You people are like twins, but definitely not genetically related. I did a DNA test to confirm that. Wouldn't it be weird, dating your own twin?" she said, laughing on the phone.

Artemis felt himself blush a deep red, thinking of the fact that he would ever date anybody. Then he realized the other words she said. "You did a DNA test? Where did you get my DNA?"

"Well, in Taipei, we went through quite a few moments in which you were physically hurt. So I took a bit of that blood and flesh and preserved it in a permanent slide. The rest I sent for DNA verification with a sample of my sisters. You were quite the same, genetically, but not enough to pass you two as twins."

"Opportunist."

"I always was."

"Just wait on the line. I will return in 2 minutes." Artemis said and put the line on hold. Minerva, feeling sleepy, lay her head down and immediately fell asleep. Just at that moment, Annabeth entered the room, speaking to a library official. Putting the phone down, she saw her phone active, and picked it up. At that moment Artemis released it from its 'hold' position.

"Hello. May I know who's on the line, and whom do you wish to speak to?" Annabeth said, unaware that Artemis was on the line.

"I'm Artemis Fowl. May I know who's answering on Minerva's line? Is it her sister?" Artemis said, and felt awkward talking to a person whose voice was the only identity he had of the person on the line. Annabeth, without answering, hung up. Artemis, heard the phone being disconnected and thought, why did she do this? Strange. He tried sleeping, but was unable to. So he sat by the window, thinking of this awkward encounter, and feeling terrible for that girl. She was human after all. Even he would snap under such a situation. Those tears again started like incessant rain, little but for long, remembering again and again, the days of his father's disappearance, not trying to suppress those memories. It would not help, I have to let it out some or the other day, so why not now? He told himself.

Annabeth, on the other hand, was sitting awake on her bed, thinking of what happened. It was queer that he knew. Perhaps **he** was the one who was watching her like a silent spectator, scared to approach her. After all, I am a stranger to him. Perhaps not now. I have to inform Minerva about her meeting with Artemis at the grave tomorrow. She turned her attention to the MacBook on the bed, her architectural project lying half-finished. She opened the "Music" folder, picked a song she felt would probably help her cope with the situation, and sat crying, unable to stop herself, not even trying this time, she thought.


	7. Distant People and Vivid Memories

Distant People and Vivid Memories

_The two sisters were at Tara, by the grave of the younger one's father. While they were both standing with teary eyes by the grave, a young man was watching the two from behind. Artemis Fowl, with his bodyguard, Butler, was standing, hidden by the trees, watching the sisters. It was 9:40, and he was supposed to meet Minerva at sharp 9:45 a.m. The sisters stood there, watching the grave, a conversation going on between them._

"Minerva, like I told you, Artemis Fowl will be meeting you in 5 minutes. I told him to, through Holly. Try not to cry, all right?"

"Yes, I will try. I knew _**you**_ did. He called me in the night."

"I know he did. You fell asleep and I hung up on the phone for you."

"Did he speak to you?"

"No, he did not." Annabeth hated lying to her family, especially Minerva.

"Very well. Still, he was concerned about you. Worried, I would rather say."

"Really?" _**That explains the eagerness and the inquiring tone.**_

"Queer, isn't it?"

"Yes, a little, but then, he's human, after all."

"I doubt that." The two shared a laugh at that."

"Well, Minerva, good luck. And don't lose control, all right? After all, you are a Cromwell, and we are made of tough nerves, with most of our neurons coated with myelin sheaths." She smiled, and then walked towards the black Audi parked at the side of the road, only to turn her head for a cursory glance at Artemis, who was walking up to Minerva with his bodyguard Butler. Somehow she felt that he too, was looking at her.

"Not now, Juliet. You will meet your brother very soon on Cromwell grounds, for Artemis will soon be paying us a visit." Annabeth told Juliet, entering the Audi and seeing the young scion turn towards the car, whose eyes were undoubtedly looking for the girl accompanying Minerva, the one whom he had seen out of control and under the influence of emotional trauma. _**He was concerned about you, worried, I would rather say, **_Annabeth remembered Minerva tell her. Was he really concerned? Why should he be? After all, she was a stranger to him, and an unknown girl crying across the street isn't an ssue to raise eyebrows. But then, she wasn't just crying, she was weeping. The Audi drove away, silently like a panther and Annabeth only had time to see the two hug each other and Artemis probably offering condolences for Minerva's loss. She took out her MacBook and started working on one of the facial recognition programs she was developing, the best in the world. She could apply a patent for the new technology she applied to make it better. It also had legal access to the Police and State records of all countries in Europe and America, in an initiative to make it a legal venture and to better the process of crime solving by a great deal. She was planning a visit to then patent office and had taken an appointment with them at home when she received a call from her mother. "Annabeth, there is an important news to tell you. You will be resuming your schooling ."

"Mother, there is absolutely no need for it. I am an autodidact and can do better than the students at school. Besides, they are too incompetent for me."

"I know, _maleyshka._ But this is a school for talented and gifted children. Perhaps you may find someone as good as you, though that is _**very**_ hard to find." Her mother said.

"Very well. If you have changed my school from Sr. Alice's, I am more than happy to oblige. May I know the name of the school I will be attending?"

"The Einstein-Curie Foundation high school."

"Fine. This seems much better than the previous, though I feel I may not receive enough competition."

"I understand. Both, you and Minerva have been enrolled, you in the 10th form and Minerva, the 8th form. We have to go for the interview tomorrow. They said they did not require you two to give the exams. They knew enough already."

"But Mother! I have an appointment with the European Patent Office tomorrow! I cannot abandon it."

"That has been taken care of. They are coming at eleven in the morning, I believe?"

"Yes."

"Well, the interview is at 0730 am. The school has requested to come early, so that all formalities are finished by the desired time."

"Fine. We will be ready. Shall I inform Minerva?"

"Her interview is not tomorrow but a day later, with the other 8th form students. I hope this will help take her mind off things, and yours too. You seem to have become obsessed with your mission lately, more than ever." Her mother was referring to the mission she undertaken with the Interpol to track down the world's most notorious criminals. So far she had succeeded in tracking and trapping the most wanted criminals, save Artemis Fowl. But he was a closed case now. The Fowls had gone completely legitimate and had been the same for the past 3 years, so the authorities felt they could be put off the radar and cut some slack. But she did not think so. After all, he was a criminal, and criminals like him rarely reformed. So she never let go of it, and was constantly on his lead.

Her mother was unaware about this, but was referring to the mission in its entirety. She understood, and decided that her mother had still not forgiven her for the mission when she had gone to Switzerland for a similar case and had come back half-dead, battling for her life. So she decided to acquiesce to her mother's requests. "Fine. I will be ready tomorrow. I am reaching home, and Minerva is with Jean-Claude at the grave. She said she wanted some time alone. And don't worry, she will not have a mental breakdown, for one of her friends will be visiting her. A close friend of hers." It hurt her saying that, even though she _**knew**_ they were just friends, and she was lying to her mother.

"Fine, my daughter. I will be waiting for you."

"Goodbye." She hung up.

Tara, 0940 hours

Artemis was standing in the trees with Butler, waiting for the time to come. He was in no mood to reach early, for he did not wish to spoil the conversation between the sisters. The elder, dark-haired sister, dressed in grey, was speaking to the younger, blonde one, clad in white. They shared a laugh. The elder one said something to her younger sister, holding her face in her hands as she spoke, smiling, but her eyes were full of sadness. He could see that from the distance they were at from the two girls, and felt hurt seeing that, unable to understand why.

The elder sister turned, and walked away from her, leaving her with the bodyguard. She herself had a bodyguard, a young lady in her twenties. The girl only turned her neck sideways to take a cursory glance at him, and he averted his face, but he could see from the corner of his eye that she was looking for him. She entered the black Audi with her bodyguard, who turned out to be no one else but Juliet Butler. "Artemis, is that not Juliet?" Butler asked him, his voice full of anticipation.

"Yes, old friend. It is her sister, for whom yours works for." He replied. "We will meet her soon, but this is not the time. If the girl wishes to be unseen, then let her be."

"Fine. Its time, Artemis."

"Ah, yes. We must go," He said, stepping into the clearing near the oak tree. He neared Minerva and took one last look at the back, looking for that girl, but she was gone. Of what he had seen of her, he was sure that she was the Nobel Laureate who beat him, and whom he had encountered several times in strange circumstances.

"Looking for my sister, are you? Well, she left. Apparently she did not wish to see you, though you intensely do." Minerva said from the back. "I wish she'd stayed back." she whispered. _**I too wish the same, Minerva. I wanted to see the girl who was my 'mirror image', Artemis thought.**_

"You are very close to her, aren't you?" Artemis asked her, hugging her.

"Yes. She is probably the only person to understand me properly." Minerva said.

"Well, Minerva, I am genuinely sorry for your loss. I understand you situation. "Artemis said. "But you seem in control."

"Well, I'm in shock. I wait for those tears to come, but they don't, ever. Perhaps it hasn't sunk in. My sister, on the other hand, is very sensitive to such things. Her parents too had faced death and had escaped it very narrowly. She herself has battled for life at a very young age. My family's death hit her hard. I was unresponsive, which scared her a lot. Her parents tell me I that when she left the room, she was in tears. She couldn't take it any longer. I don't wish to make things harder for her. She has suffered a lot, more than she deserves, but then, the best people are made from the worst circumstances, are they not?" Minerva said.

"Yes. They are." Artemis said. He could understand. "Why did you tell me to meet at Tara?"

Annabeth told him to come here, so she could keep a watch on him. Why? She knows he's not a threat. Did she wish to see him? Maybe. Then why did she leave? So many questions, so few answers, Minerva thought. "Yes? Tara? Well, I felt it was a place we could speak in peace."

"You, or her?" Artemis asked, skeptically. He felt the other girl pulling the strings here.

"Me." Minerva lied. She knew that Annabeth had an entirely different plan to introduce herself. "Why would she? Did Holly not tell you _**I**_ told you to come to Tara?"

"She did. But I felt that the decision was not yours. Was it?"

"Artemis, have you lost some of your intelligence? Do I have to reiterate everything?"

"No, and as far as I am concerned, my faculties are still in pristine condition. I just don't like being kept in the dark." He said.

"I see. But have you not kept a lot of people in the dark yourself?" She asked, reminding him of the umpteen lies he had told his family and manipulated people by telling them 'almost the truth'.

"I have, but for a good reason. Does _**your sister**_ have any?" he said in a sharp tone, laying special emphasis on the 'your sister'.

"Yes. She has many reasons, but I suppose, like you, she feels that it is unecessary for people to know them." Minerva glanced at her watch, and then at the back. The Audi was there, waiting for her. "I suppose I should leave. Some other time, hopefully, we will finish this conversation." She started walking to the car. When she was halfway, her sister came, put an arm around her, and escorted her to the car, turning once to look at Artemis Fowl and his bodyguard, eyes locked with his, glaring at him, hatred clear in those grey eyes, meeting his perplexed sapphire. She certainly did _**not**_ want any conversations. Artemis too, felt that they should leave, when Holly Short appeared out of nowhere.

"So, Mud Boy, met her? The person for whom you _**actually**_ came here?"

"No." He whispered. "She gets to see me, yet remains unseen."

"Strange." Holly said.

"It certainly is. One way or another, I will see her."

"Anyways, I came here to visit the grave. Offer my condolences."

"Well, Holly, I was leaving. Good bye."

"Bye, Artemis."

Artemis entered his car, took out his MacBook, and ran a search for a list of the year's Nobel Laureates. Her name was not there. He looked for newspaper clippings, they were missing. He looked for the richest teenagers in the world. Strangely, her name was not there too, despite Minerva & Artemis' being there on the list. There was no information on her. This was not possible. A person like her had to have some information on her on the Internet.

"Artemis, your mother called me. She says she needs to see you urgently," Butler said

"Why did she not call me?" he asked.

"No idea. But it's urgent."

"Very well." The Fowls reached home, his mother anxiously waiting to see her son. "Arty, I have some important news for you." she said. "What is it, Mother?"

"You are going to resume your schooling now, along with Myles and Beckett."

"But Mother, why? I am perfectly fine at home, and so is Myles, although Beckett may need a home tutor." He said.

"No arguements. Your father and I have enrolled you at the Einstein-Curie Foundation School, and the boys at St. Michael's. You have to come with me for the interview, and you promised me on Christmas that you will resume schooling, and that you will not break any of your promises, did you not?" Angeline Fowl asked her son.

"Yes, Mother, I did. And I will not break my word."

"That's my Arty. Well, be ready tomorrow." his mother told him, ruffling his hair as she left.

"Mother!" he said indignantly.

"I'm so happy to hear that." She said, laughing as she ascended the stairway. The rest of the day passed in a whirlwind, with Artemis chasing the twins with their books and uniforms, his father immersed in work and Mother busy with other obligations. At the end of the day, everyone was exhausted, and the Fowl family had an early dinner and then everybody went to bed. Artemis too went to his room, thinking about the day's events, and eventually went to sleep. The Cromwells too, had a similar day, with Annabeth adding the final touches to her facial-recognition software, Juliet practicing with Jean - Claude, and Minerva working away on a psychological paper. The family gathered at the dining table, eating in silence, and then evrybody dispersed. The girls went to their rooms and the parents and bodyguards to their respective rooms. The girls fell asleep immediately, after having such a hectic day. Annabeth was thinking of the critics' verdict of her application, even though she knew that it would be a good response, and be hailed as the next breakthrough in technology. She was also thinking of Artemis. When he would have seen her crying, what emotions would have been going through him? Pity, disgust, anger, sadness or an understanding of her condition? Reciprocation of her pain? He was human, after all and had faced such circumstances, and emerged victorious too. Why was eager to meet me? To apologize, console, share his feelings or just since he was intrigued by a teenager who had beaten him to the Nobel Prize? Had he really changed? Was he a reformed criminal? A juvenile genius now? So many locked doors, with only one key - Artemis Fowl. A key who was attracting her like a magnet, whom she was voluntarily repelling too. I will arrange a meeting with him after this admission business gets over. Everything clear now. But one thing certainly wasn't - why was she so interested in him? I have virtually no reason, save his achievements, his history, his intelligence, and the aura he exuded. Him too,idiot, she thought; his looks attract you too. And so does his voice, and his eyes, and his personality, and his family, and - "Stop it!" She told herself. Enough obsessing over this person. I have to sleep now. Then exhaustion took the better of her, and she slept off.


	8. The Glass Doors

The Glass Doors

_Artemis was waiting for his turn to come, waiting for a round of stereotypical questions to be fired at him, and for those perfect answers to be delivered once again. 07:15, the door opened, and out came a young girl of her age, her face hidden by the folder she was carrying, nothing visible save the eyes. Twinkling grey eyes. She took a look at him, then walked away._

An exasperated Annabeth walked out of the interview room. The questions were so simple, the interviewer boring. Does nobody possess high intellect here, apart from me? she asked herself. Apparently no, she answered. Her mother had given her the folders while Juliet had been taking the essentials for the school term. She had to wait for her mother to make the payments. No one? Strange. But then she saw something that surprised her. Artemis Fowl? What was he doing here? Well, perfect, for now is the time to put my plan into execution. He was looking in her direction through the glass doors and when she walked out, she had hidden her face with the folders, save her eyes. Her eyes were twinkling, with which she made her exit. On reaching home, she geared up for the patent officials, got her software patented, finished the formalities, and sat reading a book. It was going to be an interesting day tomorrow…..


	9. Annabeth Cromwell

Annabeth Cromwell

_Artemis walked into the school, feeling awkward in jeans, a shirt and a coat above. It was not his way, but you have to blend in, his mother told him. He walked into his classroom, the girls staring at him, whispering to one another, save one. Her hair was pulled into a side-ponytail and she was reading a book on advanced quantum physics. He walked up to her, feeling anticipation well up in him…_

Artemis walked inside his classroom, trying to ignore the stares he was receiving from the girls. Some of awe, some of jealousy, and some of pure dreamy wonder. All of them were staring at him. Except for one, who was reading a book on advanced quantum physics. Finally, somebody like him. Her hair was pulled into a side-ponytail and she did not even glance up to look at him. Scared, he asked her, "Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" "Yes," came the reply. "By me." The voice was musical, soft but sharp at the same time. She did not even look up once. He went and sat behind her, hoping that she would interact with him, but the day passed in complete silence, with girls occasionally coming to ask if he would have lunch with him, or if he was dating somebody, or if he was free tonight, which was a Friday. Otherwise nothing else. The school day ended, and students started filing out of the classes. Artemis too, picked up his bag and started to leave, when he saw that the girl in front of him had already left. He reached home in silence, except for Butler's occasional question about the school. When he came home his mother did the same, and as soon as he sat down, 2 children came in screaming at the top of their voices, their uniforms soiled.

"And do you know Father, the boys at school said I was by far the best footballer in my form!" Beckett squealed.

"That is nothing, Father. My classmates told me I was the smartest child around!" Myles said, his uniform a little cleaner than Beckett's.

"Okay boys. Now go and have a bath, you two. Come, I will bathe you two today!" Artemis Fowl I said and took the little boys along with him. "How was your day?" his mother asked him. "Good", he replied. He went up the stairs and took a quiet nap after a long day, when the phone rang, and a musical voice said, "Artemis Fowl II. So long, did it take you to realize who I was, did it not? Well, if you wish to meet me, the girl who has been eluding you all this while, then please reach Cromwell Manor at 1, Oakland Ridge by 1815 hours. And please be punctual, for I despise latecomers." With that she hung up. Finally that time came when her identity would be revealed. He looked at his watch, and was horrified to see that the time was 1700 hours. 1 hour 15 minutes left. He took a quick shower, changed into a brand new Armani suit, and told Butler to start for Cromwell Manor, which was at a distance of 15 minutes. 'Artemis, it is just 5:30, and Cromwell Manor is just at a distance of 15 minutes."

"Well, I need to get that young lady a gift. We need to head for a bookstore and then, a Cartier showroom."

Strange, Butler thought. Never even met her, and now he wishes to gift her a Cartier watch? Anyways. I have to do as he says. "Very well." Butler took out the car and headed for the nearest Barnes & Noble. Artemis quickly chose a set of books he was sure she might not have, billed for them, and before getting them gift-wrapped, wrote a message in each. He wanted this to be unforgettable. They then headed to Cartier, where he had already placed an order of a watch which had the initial A on the inside. He quickly paid and got that gift-wrapped too. He was glancing at his watch. 1800, it read, and they would be there in ten minutes. He closed his eyes to relax. They had reached Cromwell Manor. It looked so much like his own establishment. They got off the car and saw the Audi, along with a few others, parked away. Butler almost rung the door, when Juliet opened it. "Brother! I was waiting to see you!" and Juliet embraced Butler, while he walked into the castle that was Cromwell Manor. Just like his. He was looking at the collection of pictures when he heard the soft steps of a person with ballet flats on the marble staircase. She had her arms crossed, her eyes sparkling. They always were. Her dark grey dress went perfectly with her pale vampiric skin, and she was as tall as him, 2 inches short. Her hair was open, and she had just put a black clip to fasten them at the right side. Slender hands and legs, a slight figure. It was that girl; the girl he had seen in so many circumstances, and seen so many sides of that it was getting hard to think that someone so broken and anguished could look that beautiful too, and be extremely intelligent and sensitive at the same time.

"Well, well, well, Artemis Fowl. So long it took to see you in entirety." She said, her voice musical and soft, the words poetic.

"Pleased to meet you. You are…"

"Annabeth Cromwell, daughter of the chief of Interpol." He stopped. So that is how she knew him. "Where should I start from, or would it be proper to say, where should I end? Violet Tsirblou, Emmesey Squire, Sir E. Brum, F. Roy Dean Schlippe, Alfonse Lee, Stefan Bashkir, C. Niall deMencha. I was laughing at that one. It was quite funny, I would say." She said, laughing at the end of her words. It sounded so good. "My cousin sister said you were unbeatable at chess. Are you?"

"I have not been beaten at chess, ever."

'Well, you will be, in 20 minutes."

"Let's see." The attitude. He was attracted. "This way," she said, in that voice of hers, distracting him. They entered a study which looked exactly like his, and a ready board of chess sat on the small table. "Care to play?" she asked. He sat down at the table. "I can beat you at chess in 16 minutes." She said. "Our time starts now." And with that the game began.

16 minutes later…

"Checkmate," the girl's voice said, triumph clear in it. He had playing with all his concentration, not even lifting his head to look at her, for fear he might get distracted, and still he lost. Amazing. And humiliating too, for Stefan Bashkir had beat the best players globally.

"Unbelievable," Artemis breathed. "How? This has never happened…"

"Well, it did, and in 16 minutes it did. " She said, standing up and walking away.

"I lost, even though my IQ is the highest in the world." He said, catching up with her.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. Yours is 211.45, whereas mine is a perfect 212." She said. Great, he thought. He had been outsmarted by that girl. Why he never saw that on the Internet vexed him.

"Thinking why I never showed up on the Internet? Well, Fowl, you are forgetting my father's occupation, and my intellectual abilities. I blocked you, knowing that you had a personal server, and removed certain data, so you wouldn't know who I was, until I had decided to let you know. While the others would know everything of my achievements and me, you wouldn't know a single thing."

"You blocked my entire server from your information?"

"Yes, I had to. I couldn't let you know."

"What?" He asked, his eyes staring straight into hers. She didn't want him to look away. Curse those blue eyes, Annabeth thought, why did he have to do this to know? He could get it all out of me in a heartbeat. But then, I am no fool.

"Well, have you not understood, Fowl?"

"I am unsure."

"About what?"

"What all you know, or rather, what you don't. You know all about the People, do you not?"

"Yes, I do. I know everything about you, from your favourite colour to the colour of you boxers. Which are black and red, respectively." She turned around, smiling. Artemis felt himself go beet red. Darn it. How could she know so much? "Did you bug my house?" He asked, expecting a yes.

"No, I didn't. But I had the Scopes on you all the time. I helped Foaly in making a mitigation strategy for the seige of Fowl Manor. Along with the time-stop, Foaly had also reinforced the walls of the Manor so that the troll, and the after-effects of the time-stop would not make the Manor crumble to the ground like a stack of cards. The cracks and spaces in the walls had been filled with Kevlar, so that all the aftershocks were absorbed and the fabric stretched, also keeping the Manor's stones in place. It was placed in such a manner that the shocks would not travel directly through the stones and shake the foundations, but would be trapped in the Kevlar and be absorbed. The work was done when you were in Ho Chi Minh, so that it would not attract your attention. I must say, my strategy had been a huge success and had worked exactly as the theory had demanded."

Artemis was amazed. She reinforced the walls with Kevlar all those days he was in Ho Chi Minh and Cairo. He understood the mechanics of it. The cracks, nooks and crannies had been lined with Kevlar, as well as all the other openings in the strcuture. This was a single sheet of Kevlar which was then spread in an outward direction into the ground. All the aftershocks and tremors had travelled through the sheet, and had dissipated into the ground, thus causing no harm to the structure. Had there been any blasts, the Kevlar would have held on the structure and stretched due to the tremendous force and absorbed most of the schocks, inducing a small tremor in the Fowl grounds, and would not go beyond that. The time stop would stop it from going any further, and anyways the shocks would die down in 700 acre+ property, thus not causing any signifant damage to the outiside world and letting the whole incident remain within the Fowl Manor. The whole process must have been a very well thought-out plan, and only a genius could think of such a solution. He was impressed. More than that, he was amazed. How could she have expected such a thing to happen? More surprising was that it had happened exactly as she had wanted it to go. He was contemplating whether the whole troll attack was set up by her when she broke into his train of thought. "Thinking I planned the troll attack, are you? Well, let me reassure you, I do think like Commander Trouble Kelp and I would not have even dreamt of causing any damage to Fowl Manor, for it is a heritage site. I respect that, you see." She said.

"Sorry to ask such a question, but Miss Cromwell, how could you predict my thought process?" Artemis asked.

"Simple. I simply visualise myself in your place. I would have asked myself the same question, since it was such a well-thought-out plan. Oh, and by the way, no need to call me Miss Cromwell. I will be Annabeth for you. But, if you wish to, I could call you Master Fowl." She said and laughed.

"No, I think Artemis is good enough, Annabeth." Strange. He felt like saying the name again and again. It felt good to him.

"Well, would you care for a trip through my library? I could engage you in a few books I like." She said, leading him through another door in the study.

"Thank you. I would like to." She opened the door, and they were not surprised to find Minerva there.

"Well hello, Minerva." Artemis greeted her politely. "Hello, sister." Annabeth said.

"Hello Annabeth. Oh, and welcome to Cromwell Manor, Artemis. I believe my sister engaged you in a game of chess, and you subsequently lost, am I not right?" Minerva said.

"Yes, sister. 16 minutes it took." She said, smiling.

"Very well. Care to read a few, Artemis? I must say, you might find many books of your interest in Annabeth's set. You have _**exactly the same **_tastes in reading." "This way", she said, leading him to a table where 2 neat stacks of books were kept. "I was reading a few", she said. "pick anyone you like from the entire library."

"Thank you." He browsed through the set kept on the table. All his favourites. He looked at some of the authors and realised that his favourite psychology and romance, as well as scientific author, apart from him, were none other than this young girl. The names were too obvious. Al Ziemers in psychology, Rose Sir Red in romance and Bosensteen Condensatee in science. Her books, which were kept in a separate stack. He picked up one of them, through which he was halfway, when she came and sat down. She was reading a book by F. Roy Dean Schlippe. By him. She said nothing, though from the corner of his eye, he could see her smiling behind the book. The clock chimed 7. It was 7 o'clock in the evening. He had spent 45 minutes at Cromwell Manor. He kept reading, and when he again glanced at his watch, it was 07:30. He had to go home. He closed the book and got up. "I must leave, Annabeth. I have to reach home for dinner," he said. She and Minerva too got up, and Annabeth told him to come along. They walked down the hallway in silence, and when he reached the lounge, Minerva shook hands with him, and Annabeth told him to wait, then disappeared and came back 5 minutes later. She had a few packages wrapped in silver wrapping paper in her hand. "I got these for you. Thought you might like it," she said, and gave it to Artemis. She told him, "It's a pity you can't stay longer. We are having Italian for dinner. Anyways, it was a pleasure having you here. Good night." The two were alone in the hall.

"Good night, and it was a pleasure meeting you too. We should meet some other time."

"Yes, we should. Anyways, we are in the same class in school, so we will be meeting on regular intervals. I wish I was not going to school. No competition there. Except for you, of course." She said, smiling. "Well, it is getting late, and you must leave. It's 7:45 now," she said.

"Goodbye Annabeth. See you soon," he said, got inside the car and drove away.

"Goodbye Artemis," she whispered. She sat down on one of the couches, and saw silver-wrapped packages lying on the centre table. She picked them up and took them to her room and left them on her table, hearing the bell ring. Her parents were home. "Good evening," she said. "Mother, Father how did the day go?"

"Very well, sweetheart. I have a case that might intrigue you. I have sent it to your computer. Take a look at it and then we will discuss it," her father said.

"I will. Mother, how was yours?"

"Well, I had a talk in London on women entepreneurs and change management. It went well. I saw a nice book-retail chain, which with my idea, might rise from the ashes. I am thinking of buying it."

"Do it, Mother. I have a few plans in mind for this new venture."

"My girl. All the time she is thinking of work," her mother said. "Well, we must proceed for dinner."

"Yes, we must. I am famished, the CIA and FBI officials sapped all the energy out of me," her father said, laughing.

Fowl Manor, 2000 hours, the hall

Meanwhile, Artemis had reached home, his squealing brothers and an exhausted, but happy father greeting him.

"So, how did it go? Need any help?" his father said, winking.

"No," Artemis said, turning a delicate shade of pink. "I am tired and am going up to my room. Where is Mother, by the way?"

"Gone for an eco-conference in Rome. Butler's cousin brother is there as bodyguard."

"Butler's cousin?"

"Yes. Remember a man who came home with Butler after his training at Madame Ko's?"

"Yes."

"He is his brother. Richard Butler is his name. A very trustworthy man."

"He would be, if he is a Butler." At that moment, Butler came down, keeping the boxes in Artemis' room. "I heard Richard's name. Has he got a job?"

"Yes, old friend. he is now working with us, as a bodyguard for the boys and Angeline. I and Artemis require your services, old friend," Mr. Fowl said.

"Very well. So, will Richard live with us?" Butler asked.

"Yes. He is currently with Angeline, and will return tomorrow. Boys, we must have our dinner, and as both Mummy and the cook are not at home, I will make dinner."

"Nooooooooo!" The three boys protested in unison. "Beckett wants pizza!" "Myles does not like toast and eggs!" "Father, I really don't think it is a good idea," Artemis reasoned. "I say, we must let Butler cook the meal."

"No, son. Give him a break. Beckett, we will have pizza, and Myles, I will not make toast and eggs. I will make the pizza for you boys. Your mother has equipped me for this occasion and has taught me how to cook, Artemis. Don't worry. Just take care of these imps till I return," his father said, and disappeared in the kitchen. Artemis tried to entertain the two boys by taking them to the TV room and making them watch their favourite show, Phineas and Ferb. It was the only show that the three watched together without having a battle for the remote. Myles and Artemis liked watching the show for its inventions and Beckett for Platypus Perry. The boys were watching the show when they smelt melted cheese, tomatoes and oregano. The smell was delicious and Artemis could not believe his olfactory senses that his father could make such delicious food. the boys turned off the TV and rushed to the dining hall, only to see two pizzas in their father's hands, which were stained with pizza sauce. He put them down on the dining table and the boys sat down, wolfing down the pizza. Strange, even Annabeth was having Italian at home, he thought. After some time, the three went straight to their rooms, and Artemis went straight to his. He switched on his MacBook and searched for "Annabeth Cromwell" on Google. He was not surprised to see all the information flood the results page. He knew she would remove the blocks and firewalls. He went to the Wikipedia page on her, and read it up. It described her as -

_**'a phenomenal teenager with the highest IQ in the world and with 2 Nobel Prizes awarded to her, making her the youngest awardee in history at the age of 16 years. She ia also the daughter of the chief of Interpol, Alexander Cromwell and the multibillionare Irish-Russian industrialist Anastasia Romanova Cromwell. Her lineage can be traced back to the great noble William Cromwell and the royal Russian Romanov family, and she is the phenomenally talented cousin of Minerva Paradizo, the youngest winner of the Banner Science Fair, the biggest of its kind.' **_

She was phenomenal, that was true. But she was a good sister, a sensitive person and an extremely beautiful human was something that had not been mentioned. It wouldn't be, he thought. She is an introvert, a recluse, like me. _**She is my mirror image after all**_. Thinking of her, he looked around his room, and wondered for a second, how she knew the colour of his boxers. It _**was **_red, after all. Was she bluffing. No, definitely not. Her voice was full of obvious confidence. But then, she was a master at deception. He looked at the gifts by the bedside, and, feeling curious, picked up the smallest box and unwrapped it. It contained a custom-made Cartier watch, with the initials AF engraved in the face of the watch. Its dial was crafted out of platinum. She wanted it to be unforgettable, he thought. He quickly unwrapped the other two boxes which had the letters AF printed on them. The first contained a phone, the best in the market. When he switched it on, he saw that the software was missing. Strange, he thought. Instead of the error message, there was another message on the screen -

I gave it the body,

You give it the soul.

He transferred the software from his old phone to the new one. Given me free rein so that I could adapt it as I wished to, he thought. The parts of the phone were made of strategic metals, and the battery was a solar one, with the back adapted to charge the phone as and when required. It also had a charger, making it the perfect phone he needed. The last package, which was quite heavy, contained a lot of books, which included a set of Dan Browns and Stephen Kings he was going to get himself. Also included were some unreleased titles of the books she had wrritten. There was a message written inside each. The first, a book on her Nobel projects, read -

Here is an inside story to my works. Firsthand knowledge.

The second, a book titled "Quantum Physics for the Common Bystander" had a similar message, though slightly tinged with humour. It read -

Well, this is actually "A Dummy's Guide to Quantum Physics".

It was a Herculean task to write this one.

The terms and explanations used are so simple, you will be in splits at the end of the book!

He laughed at that one. Making quantum physics easy for the common bystander? That _**must**_ have been a Herculean Task. He looked at the other titles she had sent. One of them was on teenage physchology, written under a new psuedonym, Anoerex I.A. This one had -

Well, this one is on teenage psychology. It is quite thin, because I wrote it after my recent outburst. Sorry if it reminds you of something. I don't mean to hurt you.

It didn't, though a stream of tears travelled down his cheeks, which he quickly wiped away with his hand. He looked at the handwriting. It was cursive, like his. Slightly slanting, but the letters clear and sharp. _**Just **_like his. He took the next book.

The last one, a romance novel, was titled "Love". That was it. The message here read -

Just a simple story. Hope you like it.

- Love, Annabeth.

Love. She wrote 'love'. It was platonic, and he knew that, but somehow he felt bad thinking that way. He wished that the word she inserted before her name actually meant what it stood for. Artemis, have you gone insane, he asked himself. She barely knows you, and you think she is in love with you? Have you really lost it? It was just platonic, not the way you wrote it, you infatuated hormonally imabalanced teenager! I am disgraced in my own eyes, he thought. I am inafuated with a girl whose voice and eyes were the only identity I had till today, he thought. Anyways, she is just a friend to me, no, not even that, an acquaintance. She didn't say she considered me a friend. But then, was a girl supposed to do all the talking? He was contemplating on the issue when the phone rang, and he quickly accepted the call.

"Well, so you opened all my gifts, didn't you? I know you are using the handset I gave you, since I had added a GPS which would be activated once you switched the phone on, but never be deactivated. A little wicked isn't it?" She said, laughing on the phone. He could visualise the looks on her face. A mischevious spark in her eyes, the way they were in the school lobby, and the face, alight with the smile. "Yes, it is. Keeping tabs on me, aren't you?" he said.

"I am. But I have always been keeping."

"It was not known to me then."

"Did it upset you? I could switch it off, if you want." She said, sadness and regret in her voice.

"Would you?"

"If you told me you are upset and embarrassed by this act of mine."

"I am not. Will you now?"

"No, _**definitely **_not!" she said, happiness in her voice.

"Very well. I don't mind." As long as it keeps you happy, he thought.

"Did you like the design of the phone? Ergonomic, isn't it? I got the model made for me, but when I saw you at the ceremony, I decided to give this as a gift to you. I didn't add any software, though. Wanted to you give free rein." I knew it, He thought. But then, didn't she think the same way as him? "By the way, I opened your gifts."She did? He got excited, anticipating her words. "And..." he asked. "I like the watch. Cartier? That, by the way, is my favourite brand when it comes to watches. The books? I was going to order the same which I had sent to you tonight, but now I have them. Thank you. Also, I like the other titles you gave me, the ones written by you. I read the messages too," she said, stopping for a while, her voice suddenly lowered and sounding serious. The messages? What would she think of them? Fear welled up in him. "Thank you," she said in a soft voice. "Nobody has ever given something so sincerely. I really appreciate it. Genuinely. You know, you are the first friend I have ever had, and probably the only one I need," she said. Friend? So I was wrong. I am her friend. She continued, "You have helped me in ways you cannot visualise. Thanks to you, I got my parents back. You gave me strength when I needed it most, hope when I had lost it all and the reason to live when I had none. Thank you for being a friend without knowing it. Thank you for making me the human I am now. The Annabeth with a heart. Good night, and once again, thank you, Artemis," she said, and hung up. He was speechless. He lay down on his bed, unable to react. All his life, all he had done was cause pain to people, and today, a girl told him he was the reason she was the person she was now.

_**The Annabeth with a heart.**_


	10. Chess Games and Arty's Girlfriend

Chess Games and Arty's Girlfriend

Fowl Manor, 0630 hours, Artemis' room

Artemis woke up, the sky a delicate shade of blue that time. He had just washed his face and changed from his nightclothes into a polo shirt and jeans when the phone rang. Annabeth, the name flashed. He accepted the call.

"Good morning Annabeth," he said, voice hopeful, hoping for an appraising reply, but instead, heard a mischievous voice on the line.

"Well, well, well, someone's getting anxious, isn't he?" Minerva said, craftily.

"Why isn't Annabeth on the line?" he asked.

"Sleeping. She likes waking up late, the sleepyhead," Minerva said, her voice full of mischief.

"Minerva!" a voice shouted. "I detest getting up late! And how dare you give a wrong idea about me to anybody!" Certainly Annabeth.

"Oooh, getting paranoid, aren't you sister? Don't worry; he wouldn't mind me telling some things you don't wish to let him know. Like how detest early morning showers?"

"There is nothing of that sort! Give me the phone! What is wrong with you! It is 06:15 in the morning, and you think of nothing but to spoil mine and Artemis' morning? Why you are behaving, _**and**_ making me behave like an uncivilised, low-down teenage girl? You are a disgrace." Oh no. Hit it right on the nail, he thought. He was waiting for Minerva's retort but instead heard something completely else. "I am so sorry, Artemis. Minerva was just talking nonsense. I am nothing of the kind she was saying right now. Sorry if your morning started with a pair of cats fighting on the phone," she said, her voice penitent. "It's all right", he said, laughing. "I wonder why she was doing this, although."

"Yes, why the behaviour, I fail to understand." Annabeth said. "Anyhow, care for a game of chess? It's a Saturday, you see," she said, her voice sounding expectant.

"Definitely. Why not at the Fowl Manor this time? This way you can have an insider's view of the house. If you haven't seen it, that is."

"No, it's just your room I kept tabs on. The rest of the house is unseen to me as much as it is to any outsider."

"What time should I come?"

"That is completely unnecessary, Artemis. I can come with Juliet alone, all right? Besides, I was your host yesterday, and what a bad host I was, I did not send a car for you to come."

"But I insist," he said, trying to convince her.

"Very well. You can come to pick me up by 07:15, that is, in 45 minutes. Sufficient time, or should I postpone it further?" she said, her voice tinged with mischief.

"No. Why not start the day with a game of chess?"

"Yes, why not?" she said, laughing. "Anyway, did you open the last box I gave you? The long one?" she asked. Darn it, Artemis thought. I didn't. What would I say if she asked me about the gift inside it? "If you have not opened it, then good for you. It wasn't meant for you anyways."

"For whom was it then?"

"Myles and Beckett."

"Oh." She got a gift for my troublesome brothers? _**That**_ was very considerate of her.

"Well, I think we must not waste anymore time. You have breakfast to eat, and so do I."

"Annabeth, I was actually thinking if we would have breakfast together. At my residence, you see."

"Fine. That ways, I will have an appetite after the game, and will a more dangerous opponent. I am more alert on an empty stomach, you know." She said, laughing a little.

"Well, then we should have breakfast _**before **_the game!"he said, laughing properly for the first time in his life. He was standing in the backyard at that point of time, with Butler watching him. He saw Artemis laughing and thought, _**It has to be Annabeth Cromwell on the line. Nobody else would be able to achieve this.**_ "Well, I must leave for your house in 15 minutes. Its 06:45 right now, and you most definitely need time to dress up."

"Excuse me, but are you comparing me to those 16-year old bimbettes who take half an hour to _**change **_into a set of clothes? I'm sorry, but your judgement has been highly fazed by sleep. You will lose this way, my dear friend," she said, sounding offended.

"Sorry."

"It's all right. Not your fault. _**You **_have never known me before, though _**I **_have. I will be there by the time you come. Goodbye."

"Goodbye. See you in 30 minutes."

"Same here." With that she hung up. Why does she _**always **_get the last word? He thought, perplexed. Butler, on the other hand, was smiling seeing Artemis get involved in such affairs. _**Finally.**_

Cromwell Manor, 0710 hours, the garden

Annabeth was standing in the garden, book and phone in hand. She was still reading the F. Roy Dean Schlippe since yesterday, and was about to finish it when she heard a car drive up on the driveway. She had working with speed, getting ready quickly and in her haste, got ready 15 minutes before his arrival and was now reading a book, her eyes flitting to the driveway. When the car arrived, she was slightly surprised to see Artemis in a Polo Raulph Lauren polo shirt and black jeans with casual loafers. Somehow he looked good. What was more surprising was that he was in the driver's seat, with Butler in the backseat. So he came only with his bodyguard. That's fine with me, she was thinking. He walked up to her, with a courteous 'hello' and 'good morning' to Juliet, Annabeth and Minerva, and then asked the first two to proceed. Minerva was not coming due to some other obligations. Butler and Juliet in the front seat while Annabeth and Artemis sat at the back. Butler started the car, and they drove away.

"Showing off your driving skills with a Porsche? Hmm.. I did not expect you to have a _**sports **_car." She told him, her voice low.

"Birthday gift." he answered.

"Oh."

"And I did not expect an Audi from you."

"Birthday gift."

"So, are your parents aware of this?"

"Yes. Yours?"

"They are. What else can we do apart from a game of chess?"

"Read. Work. The list is endless."

"True. We'll see when we finish our game of chess." The rest of the ride passed in silence. They soon reached Fowl Manor, and rang the doorbell, expecting for Angeline Fowl, his mother, to open the door. What they got was something different.

"Hello! Who are you?" Two little voices asked, staring at their brother and the girl with him. "Are you Arty's girlfriend?" Myles asked Annabeth. She laughed, while Artemis scolded Myles. "Myles! What is this? Is this the kind of questions you ask visitors?"

"Mother, Father, Arty's got his girlfriend! Arty's got his girlfriend!" The twins chanted while their parents came down. They looked at the young girl standing in the doorway, wearing jeans and a long top with ballet flats, smiling at the twins, and Angeline Fowl asked her husband, "Is she really our Arty's girlfriend? She looks perfect for him." "I don't know, Angeline, but you are right. She does look perfect for him," he replied. They came, and Annabeth greeted them. "Father, Mother, this is Annabeth Cromwell, my _**friend.**_" Annabeth asked, "If I am not mistaken, are not Angeline Fowl nee Holmes? A childhood friend of Anastasia Romanova, my mother? And sir, you must be Artemis Fowl I, an old friend of Alexander Cromwell, who happens to be my father. Pleased to meet you. I am Annabeth Cromwell, their daughter."

And she shook hands with Mr. Fowl, while Mrs. Fowl hugged her and said, "No wonder you look like Anastasia! Although you have inherited dear Alexander's eyes." "Yes", her husband added, "She does look like her mother, though with her father's grey eyes. Congratulations on winning the Nobel Prizes, my child. You have given our Arty some stiff competition, hasn't she, Artemis?" he asked his son, who was still upset by the twins' act.

"Yes father. She certainly has. Annabeth, shall we proceed?" he asked, to which, she graciously replied, "Most definitely. I would take your leave, Mr & Mrs Fowl."

"No, no, no. Not Mr and Mrs Fowl", Angeline Fowl said, scolding her. "Aunt Angeline and Uncle Artemis." "Yes, Aunt Angeline and Uncle Artemis." she replied. "Very well, you two may leave", his father said.

"This way", Artemis said, and the two went into the backyard, where a table with chess pieces was ready. She smiled, and said, "Shall we begin? Or would like to have breakfast first?", laughing. The two sat down and the game began. They played many more games, the duo just concentrating on them, the games being won by either of them. Artemis' parents were standing at the door and watching the two play. At that time, Annabeth had put Artemis' king in jeopardy with her queen. "Check," she said. "Check", said Artemis, smiling evilly.

"Checkmate", she said. "And there you go. I win", she said, grinning at him. "Not fair!" Artemis said. This had been the deciding match, and Artemis had lost for the second consecutive time. "Who says life is fair, Artemis?" she asked, still grinning at him, arms crossed.

"Too bad you lost a second _**consecutive**_ time. Our sets are over, and I am declared winner. So there you go. The great Stefan Bashkir/Artemis Fowl has been beaten by Miss Annabeth Cromwell. How does that sound?" She said, still smiling in a teasing way.

"Not funny", Artemis said. "All right. I accept defeat." "Good boy", she said. "Now shall we have breakfast? I'm famished." She said, and the two rose after setting the board back. His parents were already there when the duo reached, with Myles and Beckett sitting and chatting animatedly with Juliet. Richard Butler and his brother Butler were both discussing the latest weaponry for protection. The two sat down to fresh Greek salads and sparkling water.

"So, Annabeth, where did you meet our son?" Angeline asked. Annabeth and Artemis looked at each other. What to tell them? "At the Nobel Prize ceremony", she said, which was truthful enough, since they had come face to face for the first time there. "Very well. Annabeth, are your parents free tonight?" "Yes, Uncle Artemis. May I know the reason?" she asked. "Actually I and Artemis were planning to meet them tonight. That is why we wished to know", Angeline Fowl said. "Would it be all right if our family paid a visit to you all? I really wish to meet Anastasia," Mrs Fowl said.

"Yes, Aunt Angeline. you are most welcome to visit us with your family. It would be a pleasure for us."

"Very well. Annabeth, could you kindly give me your mother, as well as your father's number? I would like to speak to them personally."

"Yes, why not?" And she gave Mrs Fowl their numbers. "Actually, I and Artemis' father are going somewhere right now. So we needed the numbers now only. Thank you so much, Annabeth. You two have a good time." She told Annabeth, pointing to her son and Annabeth as she spoke. "Arty, will you not wish your parents farewell? And please don't dawdle around like this." She said playfully. Her son walked up to her and she embraced him, whispering, "Have a good time with her. She's your first friend, okay? Don't let her down." She looked at him questioningly, and he nodded. He then turned to his father, who too said the same and added, "If you ask her out, take help from me, okay? Because I have plenty of experience in this forte, and you _**certainly **_don't." He winked at his son, who blushed slightly. He then turned to Annabeth, and, pointing to the stairs, said, "Shall we?" She smiled. She liked that chivalrous attitude. It was charming.

They walked upstairs to the library, which was joined to his study. They sat there for some time in silence, Annabeth reading her book and Artemis working on the computer. Though they did not know, but several times the twins, along with Butler and Juliet, often peeked in through the security cameras installed. They were bored. The two were doing nothing exciting. Four hours passed, after which Artemis said, "Well, we must do something else. How about a tour of the house?" "Well, I would like that." Annabeth said, and the two got up and went out. Artemis was showing her the other rooms when she said, "Wait!"

"What happened?" he asked, concerned. "I heard something, like a crash. We should go and check if the twins are okay. I think its coming from their rooms." He agreed and the two rushed to their rooms, only to find Myles and Beckett laughing uncontrollably.

"Scared you! Arty, scared you!" the two said. Artemis was furious. "You two! How dare you! Is this a joke? What if something happened to the two of you? What would I have told Mother and Father? That I am an irresponsible brother, who, had it not been for Annabeth here, would have been late in finding you two, only to see the two of you hurt?" he hollered at the boys, who hung their heads in shame. "Sorry, Arty." Myles mumbled.

"We're really sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you", Beckett said, tears in his eyes. "It's all right. And I should be sorry, for shouting at you two like this. I _**really **_am an irresponsible brother," he said, smiling, tears in his eyes. He hugged the two tightly, tears streaming down his eyes. He turned back to see her smile at him, even though there was an odd sadness in those eyes, the kind he had seen at Tara when she was speaking to Minerva. Juliet and Butler had arrived on the scene, when Juliet mouthed "what happened", Annabeth shook her head and smiled, the same way as before. Annabeth and Artemis walked out and went to the piano room, where Artemis asked her what was wrong.

"Are you all right, Annabeth? You look unhappy. Why are you crying?" he asked, worried if he had upset her in some way.

"No, I'm all right," she said, wiping tears from her eyes, sitting on the piano bench with him. "It's just that-" she was cut off mid-sentence by Juliet calling her. "I need to leave, she said, swiftly getting up from the bench and ran out. He followed her, only to see her drive away in her car. Some other day, he thought, sadly. It was one in the afternoon, and time for lunch. She didn't stay back. Wonder what happened, he was thinking. Just then he heard his parents drive in, Butler's brother in tow. They came out of the car, only to see the crestfallen face of their son. "What happened, Artemis?" his mother asked.

"Something went wrong?"

"No." he replied, "We had a great day. I enjoyed her presence. I just wished that she could stay for lunch with all of us." He sighed. The parents exchanged a glance. Their son, yearning for company? That was uncharacteristic of him. But all the more good for him. He was a 17 year old boy without a single friend, forget _**girlfriend**_. It was good for him to have company of his age. They were, for once, pleased to see the crestfallen face of their son.

They all walked in and sat down for lunch. Mediterranean, he thought, and his thoughts immediately shifted to Annabeth. When they had breakfast in the morning. How happy she was, grinning playfully. He smiled at the thought. "Artemis, are you not hungry?" Butler asked. "I am. Just thinking about something," and he started his meal, eating quietly, thinking about the day's events. How strange, he thought, why did she run away? His train of thought was interrupted by his mother, who said, "By the way, I have an announcement to make. Tonight, we will be dining at the Cromwells. I just received an invitation from Anastasia, who said that she wanted to catch up with us. Also, that Alexander was looking ahead to the game we used to play, rather, _**you two used**_ to play. I and her used to just watch you two act like a pair of fools," she said, laughing at the end. "Boys, be ready by 07:45 p.m. And Artemis, no suits."

Fowl Manor, 1930 hours, Artemis' room

Angeline Fowl walked into her son's room, only to see an Armani suit kept on the bed. She got wild seeing this. "Artemis, come out," she said, her voice clipped. "Yes, Mother?" Artemis stood, wrapped in a bathrobe, hair wet. "What is this?" she asked. "A suit," he replied. "When did you become this disobedient?" she asked. "Why?" he asked, his eyes wide with innocence. "What did I tell you in the day? NO SUITS. Do you not understand?" she said, looking completely livid. "I want you wearing jeans and a shirt, with a normal coat on it. Trench, rather. You look good in it. No ties. Oh, and I'm taking this." She took the suit and the keys of the 'formal' walk-in wardrobe, leaving the 'casual' one his only choice. He was perplexed. Why can I NOT wear suits? Anyways, I have only one key of the wardrobe, which is gone with Mother, he thought. Fine, he said, reisgnedly. He took out a white shirt, with black jeans and a black trench coat to go with it. _**No ties**_, he thought. How could I, when all of them lie in my other wardrobe? He quickly dressed, wearing casual black loafers to go with it. His phone pinged midway between wearing his loafers.

He picked it up. It was a message from Annabeth. It said -

Coming, aren't you?

I have something to talk to you about. About today.

Something important.

- Annabeth

Something important. Could it be something to do with her sudden departure? He looked at his watch. The one Annabeth had gifted him. He wore that especially for the occasion. The time was 07:42. He dashed down only to see he was just in time. The family filed in the Bentley waiting for them, and reached Cromwell Manor by 08:00. They rang the door, and saw Mrs Cromwell at the door, all smiles. "Angeline! It's been so long!" she said, and hugged his mother. "Where is your Artemis?" she asked. "Here," Mr Fowl replied, coming into view. "Alexander is waiting for you."

"Artemis, old friend. I was beginning to think you had gone back to the old ways." Alexander Cromwell said, embracing his friend. Artemis' eyes searched for Annabeth. She was nowhere to be seen. He walked in, the twins behind him, bobbing with excitement. He went and stood alone by the fireplace. "Looking for someone?" a gentle voice said from behind.

He turned around to see Annabeth, wearing a simple black dress. Her hair was, as usual, open. The two accentuated her looks. On her left hand was a Cartier watch, the one he gifted her. Shoes, black Armani ballet flats, with grey leggings. "It's good to see you. I thought you would not come, given my rude behaviour at the manor today. Thank you for turning up." _**Oh, and thank you for wearing the watch I gave you, she thought. **_"You're welcome," he replied. "Where is Minerva, by the way?" he asked. "She's just coming with Jean - Claude." And the two turned around to see her coming down the stairs, in heels, a white dress, lined with gold. It made her look glamorous, but not that beautiful. Somehow Annabeth's simplicity outshone Minerva's opulence.

"Artemis, a pleasure to see you," Minerva said, giving him a one - armed hug. Artemis returned it nonchalantly, disinterested. "Same here, Minerva. Good to see you again. Hope you are all right." "I am. A little in shock, but all right," she replied to Artemis. "Let's go for dinner, if you please," Annabeth said, and we proceeded. The dinner was a lively affair, with all of them talking a lot, especially the adults. Artemis looked to his right, wanting to ask Annabeth a question about her book on quantum physics, but she was gone.

"Excuse me," he told Minerva and went upstairs to Annabeth's room. She was not there. He then went to Minerva's. She was not there too. He looked in the library, the piano room, the study/office, the gym (where finding her was as good as finding Foaly in Juliet's wardrobe, which was a very small chance), but still could not find her. He went to the garden. Not there, too. The cars were not gone too. So she had to be at home. He looked everywhere he knew, and then, feeling dejected, went and stood in the balcony of the library, still looking. It was dark and he heard the sound of someone sobbing. It was Annabeth, no doubt. She was standing with tears running down her face. He walked towards her, and asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing," came the reply.

"You know it's just the opposite. Tell me, Annabeth, if you consider me a friend."

"Very well. If you wish to know, then here it goes. I sent you the message since I needed to speak to you. About today. Why I left your house like this. You see Artemis, I _**had**_ a brother, William. He was 5 years younger than me. One day, he was playing and I heard a loud crash from his room. I went to his room, only to find him laughing. I was very upset, but did not scold him, thinking it might affect him badly and scare him. That time we did not have a bodyguard. Just maids. The next time it happened, they were not with him, and I was nine. I went straight to his room, only to see him extremely injured. I called for the ambulance, and quickly got him to hospital, but he developed septicaemia and never recovered. His blood, despite receiving umpteen transfusions, was too poisoned to leave him alive. He died that day. When the same sound came from your brothers' room, I rushed on instinct, remembering what had happened 7 years back, only to find the two safe and sound. I was furious, but also relieved that they were safe. When you were hollering at the two, I did not stop you, because you needed to do this, because if you did not, it could happen again, and it might be too late to reprimand them, for they might be gone already, like my brother. It hurt me so much, seeing you all, remembering that I had failed in protecting my brother. He was my life. I became immune to love and other such emotions after that. A stone - cold human. Ruthless. I vented my anger on the criminals by catching them and handing them over to Interpol. When Minerva came, I felt I got my brother back. But he held a special place in my heart, a place no one can ever take. _**Ever. **_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you this. Look, it has upset you."

"No, it hasn't. And you _**should**_ have told me this. You needed to let this out. It will be all right now. Time heals everything," he said quietly.

"Oh, Artemis!" she said, and hugged him. She was crying, her face buried in his shoulder. At first he felt awkward, someone hugging him like this, but then consoled her quietly, stroking her hair. She needed it. They stood like that for some time, Annabeth crying, Artemis consoling. Her face was flushed, but she was happier, and before leaving, she whispered "Thank you," and then went away, leaving him standing alone. He stood thinking about what had just happened. Somebody had _**hugged**_ him. Artemis Fowl II had been _**hugged**_ by a _**girl**_, and he did not push her off, because she needed it. Somehow he felt good. The right shoulder of his trench coat was wet, but it didn't matter. It was wet for a good cause. He was standing and thinking about it when Butler came and said, "Artemis, we need to leave. It's time." Artemis came along with him, where he saw his and Annabeth's parents greeting and embracing each other. "You must come by some time," Angeline said. "It would be an enjoyable day." "Alexander, how about a game of golf tomorrow. I'll be golfing at the Dublin golf course. You? " Artemis Fowl I said. "Anyways, it is late and we must leave for home. Do come sometime." "Goodbye, Artemis, it was a pleasure having you here," Minerva said. "Yes, it certainly was," he replied. He looked around, eyes searching for Annabeth, but she was nowhere to be seen, but then, he saw her standing at the back. She was smiling. "Goodbye," she mouthed, not coming in front. She turned around from there and went upstairs. The Fowl family went inside their car, Artemis sitting by the window. he looked up in the direction of her room, only to not see her there. He thought of what just happened, pulled up the window and closed his eyes, resting his head on the headrest. They reached home, and he went upstairs without a word, dressed in his night clothes and lay his head down. Her hair, brushing against his neck, soft but slightly wet with the tears, smelling of watercress and lilies. She looked pretty even when she cried, and she smelled good. Stop, Artemis! he told himself. She's just your friend. You can't think of her this way! Sleep now, he told himself, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Cromwell Manor, 0000 hours, Annabeth's bedroom

Annabeth lay on the bed, thinking what happened, blushing slightly as she thought about it. It must have been embarrassing for him, me crying on his shoulder like that, she thought. But then, I was so distraught, and then, he didn't object, and he is a forthright person, he would have done it openly. He understands my pain. Anyways, it was sweet of him, consoling me. He is a nice person, after all. And he smelled good. Mint aftershave, and probably watercress and green apple for a shampoo and shower gel. Sheesh! How can I think of him that way! I should sleep now. Serotonin has jumbled my emotions. And with that, she slept off, drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Schrödinger's Cat and 7 Billion Euros

Schrödinger's Cat and 7 Billion Euros

The Einstein-Curie Foundation School, 0715 hours, Lawn

Artemis was ambling in the lawn, having come half an hour early. He was dressed like his first day at school, getting used to the clothing. It's not _**that **_bad as I think. The shirt and coat make me feel like I'm in my suit, and so do the loafers. Only the jeans are a change, he thought. A change I have to get used to. Slowly, the students started coming in, one by one, in groups, et cetera. He was not bothered. Butler stood by his side, waiting patiently with him. Soon, an Audi pulled up by the gate, and three girls and a young man emerged from it. That's Annabeth and Minerva, with Juliet and Jean-Claude, he thought. Good, they too are early. 20 minutes early. A girl walked up to Artemis and asked, "Hey, you're Artemis Fowl, right? Well, here is a note for you," and went away to a group of girls, several of whom were waiting to see what he did with the note. He opened it, and it read -

Hey Artemis?

Wanna go out sometime?

Here's my number -

_XXX-XXXX-XXX_

Call me anytime. ;)

- Venus

He called one of the girls, took out a writing pad, wrote a note, and sent it. He then walked up to the bin, tore the girl's note and threw it. His note reached Ms. Venus, and she threw him a look of disgust, as well as determination. The note said -

Sorry, already taken. By my work.

Long-term commitment.

Will never leave it for anyone like you, even if you are an incarnation of the goddess of love, 'Venus'. The magic doesn't work here.

Don't waste your time on me, cheerleader. Go get a jock.

- AF.

She was going to get Fowl, by hook or by crook. Artemis was smirking when Minerva walked up to him and said, "Broke someone's heart, did you? Ms. Venus, cheerleading captain, looks disgusted but also interested in you. Stay clear of her, okay? She'll try to get you, hook or crook." "What did you write in the note anyway? She looks utterly humiliated," Annabeth asked, books in her hands, hair tied sideways. He told her, and Annabeth and Minerva both looked scandalized. "D'Arvit!" Annabeth swore. "Artemis, that was humiliating. Very, very humiliating. You shouldn't have done that," she said in a solemn manner. "Merdé! Mon Dieú, Artemis, what did you do! This is the worst way you could humiliate someone. Now she won't leave you until she gets you. You are an idiot when it comes to such matters." Behind them, the Butlers did a face-palm on hearing what Artemis did. He _**certainly **_was an idiot when it came to relationships, and one thing was sure, they were certainly not his forte.__"Well, I think we should go inside, Artemis and Minerva, else we will be late. Artemis, Minerva is in the 8th form, and I am with you, in the 10th from. Room A, Physics, if we must. Need to obtain passes for the library after that," she said, smirking. The two went their own ways with Minerva going hers. The two walked in together, and sat on the 4th seat in the middle row. Venus was sitting there too. On the seat, staring at Artemis and asking about the girl beside him.

"Hey Amanda, can you tell me who's the girl beside Fowl?" she asked her partner, Amanda.

"Don't know her name but I know one thing. She's the daughter of Anastasia Cromwell and she's a Nobel Laureate."

"So she's really rich, and extremely smart. Is that what Fowl looks for? Money and brains? Even I'm rich, though not as smart as her. None of us are. Amanda, tell me one thing, are these two together?"

"No idea. Never seen them together before. Must have met at some science convention," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Does this guy not care for looks?"

"He would, 'cause she _**is **_gorgeous. Irish and Russian, the perfect combination. She's half-Russian, though. Dad's Irish. Plus, she's stylish. Watch Cartier, clothes Prada, school bag Louis Vuitton, ballet flats Armani."

"Anyways, let's see who he finds more beautiful. Me or her." Venus said and walked up to him. All the guys were staring at her. Anyone of them would be ready to do anything for her, and she goes up to that upstart, arrogant Fowl? Artemis and Annabeth were deep in a conversation on ergonomic architectural designs when Venus interrupted them. "Excuse me Artemis, is this place taken?" She asked, signaling to the seat Annabeth was sitting on. "Um, Venus, are you visually impaired, or can you not see the spectrum? Infrared, or ultraviolet, or none, which set of rays can you see in?" she asked snidely. Artemis smiled, and was also shocked at her caustic remarks. How someone so sweet could be like this beat him. But then, she was like him. Venus was only able to understand the first half of the retort, and the rest she was unable to process, showing a disgusted face at Annabeth. The whole class was silent, waiting for Venus to answer back, even though they knew she could not. She just said "Whatever" and walked back to her seat. Annabeth was smiling cruelly. "The fool," she said. "Annabeth, how you can be so catty, I fail to understand." "Are _**you **_not?" she asked Artemis, still smiling.

The teacher entered the class, wishing the students. The two resumed their discussion, this time on Schrödinger's cat, when the teacher interrupted them. Artemis was telling a joke related to the issue and Annabeth was on the verge of uncontrollable laughter, when the teacher stood before them and cleared his throat. "Well, well, what do we have here? Master Fowl and Miss Cromwell are laughing about something. Would you like to share it to the entire class here?" "With pleasure," Annabeth said. "Sir, we were laughing on a joke related to Schrödinger's cat when you arrived." "And will you explain _**what **_is Schrödinger's cat, if you know what it is," he added snidely. Artemis coolly replied, "Surely, sir. Schrödinger's cat is actually an experiment conducted in which a cat, a flask of poison and a radioactive material are kept in a box, along with a hammer." "When the substance releases alpha particles, the hammer drops and the flask is broken, releasing the poison, killing the cat," Annabeth said. "It is imperative for the person conducting the above to be observing it at all times, for when the flask breaks, the cat will appear _**both alive and dead to the observer. **_This shows that period in change of states where the object is in an interphase before collapsing in one reality or another. It is an important concept in quantum physics, are we not right, Mr. Jenner?" they asked, feigning innocence. Annabeth smiled inwardly. _**Who was criticizing on cattiness? **_She thought.

The bell rung and the teacher left in a huff. Several kids watched in amazement. These two had given Mr. Jenner, the toughest teacher at school, a run for his money. How coolly they answered everything was amazing. The girls looked at Artemis as the next guy to be conquered, and envied Annabeth, while the two were laughing uncontrollably together. She was friends with the perfect guy at school. They knew Artemis was rich, but did not know that he was extremely smart. And this girl acted like she knew him for ages, and she _**was **_perfect for him, because she had both beauty and brains, as well as a huge bank balance. The guys were eying Annabeth, but didn't dare to come close, after her remarks and show of intelligence. Venus was fuming, since she thought that they would get highly embarrassed by the teacher, but ended up embarrassing him with their show of wit and knowledge. The English teacher entered the class room, and the two walked up to him and showed him a library slip each. The teacher signed it and let them go. He greeted the two well and did not deny them even once. They walked off, bags slung on their shoulders, all smiles. The two were not seen until the 4th period, which was mathematics. They entered, took their respective seats, and took out their books. The teacher started with some easy questions, then advanced and kept on going further. They did not pass a single comment, occasionally exchanging a smile. He then gave them a question difficult even by the school's standards, which were already high. The Einstein-Curie Foundation School was called the MIT of schools. The teacher set them a time limit of 15 minutes for the question. After 7 minutes 2 hands shot in the air. "Yes Mr. Fowl, Ms. Cromwell, any difficulties?" he asked politely.

"No, sir," Annabeth answered. "We are done with the question." The class gaped in wonder, and so did the teacher. "Impossible," he said, and walked up to their seats to check their notebooks. The answers were right. Different methods, but right. "Unbelievable. I thought nobody would be able to crack it. A class 12th question, completely correct. Impressive, I must say," he said, and began to walk away. "Mr. Upton?" Artemis asked. "Yes, Mr. Fowl?" he asked. "Can we receive library passes for the maths class today?" "Sure, just bring your set of slips. Ms. Cromwell, do you require one?" he asked Annabeth. "Yes, Mr. Upton." He signed their slips and let them leave. They again took their bags and left. "How can Mr. Upton give _**them**_ so much freedom? They are new students, for Peter's sake!" Jake, the topper of the class asked. "Well, Jake, they are very smart, and I have a feeling that the topper duo is going to be replaced with them in yours and Diane's place," Harry, Jake's best friend answered in a prophetic way. The period went past, the bell rung and the class dispersed for lunch.

The _**cafeteria **_was an open café-like place beside the lawns. The two were sitting and discussing something with a blonde girl who appeared a little younger to them. The trio was sitting alone. Jake, thinking of extending a hand of friendship, invited them over to their table. "No thank you. We are quite all right here," the three answered in unison. Strange, they wish to be alone. Well, all right, if they do, no good pestering them, Jake thought and returned. His table included the smart as well as the talented children of the form. Venus, along with her cronies was sitting with them. "What did they say?" she asked Jake in a casual manner. "All three said no together," he told her. "Great. I guess I have to go and do it myself," she muttered. "And risk humiliation again? Venus, if you have any dignity and self-respect, please don't put it at stake, for Annabeth Cromwell might take it all from you," Diane, the current topper of the form said. "Guess what? I found out all about the three!" Amanda came, panting. "What? Tell me!" Venus demanded.

"Well, the blonde girl, she's Minerva Paradizo, the cousin of Annabeth Cromwell. Minerva has been the winner of the Banner science fair for 4 consecutive years, is a businesswoman, architect, etc. Annabeth is the daughter of Anastasia Romanova Cromwell and Alexander Cromwell and has a royal lineage from both mom and dad. Her dad is the chief of Interpol, while her mom is _**the **_Anastasia Romanova Cromwell, the industrialist. She is a hacker, has 36 patents in her name, and 125 papers in physics and psychology. A writer too. She is also the winner of 2 Nobel Prizes, one in Physics, the other in Medicine. Whew, she _**is **_smart," and with that Amanda ended her jargon on Annabeth Cromwell. "What about Fowl? Nothing on him?" Venus asked. "Oh, plenty on him too. So here it goes," Amanda said, and then started.

"Artemis Fowl II is the son of Artemis Fowl I and Angeline Fowl. Dad big business magnate. Also the descendant of Lord Hugo dé Fowl, once ruler of Ireland. Mom a socialite, orator, businesswoman, motivational speaker, environmentalist, etc. He has 24 patents in his name, the architect of the Dublin Opera House at 12," at this several mouths were hanging open, "146 papers in physics and psychology, writer, hacker, world's youngest businessman, the richest teenager ever, along with Annabeth. Both of them have a personal worth 7 billion Euros _**each, **_and the other girl a worth of 4.4 billion Euros," a lot of them were now staring at the three, lost for words. _**That **_rich? Imagine the power and position the two had. The third too. Words began flying from everywhere. "Architect of the Dublin Opera House? At 12!?" Jake said. "Two Nobels?" Diane said, amazed. "7 billion Euros each!" "Royals!" "Dad the chief of Interpol!" "Don't they have bodyguards?" By then everyone was very excited and wanted to know as much as possible about the three. They thought of talking to them, but Venus stopped them, saying, "Look, they sent away Jake, saying that they wanted to be alone. They don't want anybody knowing about them, so we find out in secret," she said. "Diane, you are one of our most talented hackers. We need you to hack into his database and find out more about him. Nothing more. Also, _**Miss Annabeth Cromwell's,**_ for I need to know all I can. We have Technology just after recess, i.e. in 5 minutes. Hack them from the school computers. They won't be able to hack _**those**_," she said, her eyes shining malevolently. The bell rang, and they headed for Technology.

While Artemis and Annabeth sat on adjacent computers, each of which were in cubicles so the view could be blocked but had retractable walls, so people could work together. They retracted the walls and started working together on one monitor, noticing which Amanda said, "They sure look like a couple, always together, inseparable. See that? Don't they look cute together?!" she said, pointing to what she saw. They were working on some program together on separate monitors now, sometimes laughing, and sometimes teasing each other. Often Annabeth nudged Artemis aside to type in a code, correcting his, and he did that quite a few times. They did not know that they were being watched by their classmates. Soon Diane piped up. "Hey guys! I found something! What are you all looking at?" "Here, look," Jake pulled her in front, showing her the playful camaraderie between the two. "So? They're just two friends who're enjoying a programming session. What's so great in that?" she said, and returned to her job. Jake looked with resignation. She may be the Grand Prize winner of the world's biggest science fair, but she sure doesn't understand what's going on, he thought. Wish she could. Jake liked her so much. Diane piped up again, saying, "Guys, here's something strange. I checked all the network providers' database; all in the world, but the IP address of the computers aren't theirs. I know where the two stay, and have passed their houses once, but none of the IP address' belong to those regions. It seems as if they use a personal network. _**Both of them,**_" Diane said. "Now it's impossible to trace the two. Even the best hackers will not be able to find them," she said, defeated. "Wait, I see something else on the screen too. A message. It says -

Good try.

An alert message has been sent to Artemis Fowl II for an indirect attack on his system.

You will be contacted very shortly by him.

"Uh oh, here we go," Jake said, and started to walk towards them to apologize. Diane stopped him, saying, "Here's another one. Look at what this says -"

Well tried.

It seems that you have tried to hack Annabeth Cromwell's database.

An alarm message has been sent to her and Miss Cromwell will contact you as soon as possible.

"Find the source of the messages!" Jake said, and punched in a code. The messages were being generated from... The school lab itself. The two had found out. Artemis walked up to them and quietly said from the back, "Miss Diane Ünterstaller, good try, but try as you may, my firewalls are impenetrable, and if you try this once again, there could be serious repercussions of your actions. This is a final warning which you have been given, so next time, i.e. if there is a next time; don't blame me for not warning you." Soon Annabeth turned up, and extended a hand to Diane. She shook her hand. "Good try. You are a reasonably good hacker, but not good enough to penetrate my firewalls. They are too strong, and if you try this again, I could take action against you for espionage and breaking into extremely confidential information. And trust me, the results of that will not be pleasant."

With that she went away, leaving everyone stunned. How they could figure that out so easily was a mystery. The school computers were virtually impenetrable and nobody could break into those. It took the last one 6 hours and that was only half the code. How they cracked the entire code in 15 minutes was simply sheer brilliance and genius. Diane sat down with her eyes wide in amazement and was dazed by what she saw. "No way. No freaking way. They just cannot be _**this **_good. They broke through these firewalls, which were designed by me. I won the Technodon award for this. How," she said, still dazed.

The two were not seen for the whole day, except for the last class, which was library. They, along with the blonde girl Minerva, were sitting and discussing a Freudian postulate in psychology, talking in low tones. Often there was interjection during the readings, a question or two, but apart from that they were working silently, oblivious to the world around them. The bell rang, and the three left together, shades on, with the boy entering a Mercedes, a bodyguard waiting for him and the girls entered an Aston Martin, a young lady and man waiting for them. "Rich brats," Harry said before leaving. "I agree," Jacob and Diane chimed in. "Rich genii brats," Zoya added. They bade Venus goodbye and she walked past their cars, seeing those people wait. Their bodyguards, Venus thought. She gave her bag to her attendant and said, "Before we go home, we are going to Dublin mall. I have to visit Prada, Armani and Cartier."


	12. A Bonding Nobel

It was midnight. Artemis was working in his study, working on his sketch for his Nobel project when the bell rang. Strange, he thought. His parents were out of station and Butler was the only one home. He heard the person on the voice machine say - "It's me, Annabeth Cromwell." What was she doing there at that point of time in the night? he thought. Still, he went down to open the door. She was standing in the porch in a trench coat and a top and jeans and ballet pumps. "Nice shirt. Nike sweatpants for the night?" she said. "Annabeth, what are you doing at this hour at my home?" I asked.

"My parents need to speak to you," she said. That was when he noticed that she had a travel bag in one hand. Her parents came from the back and spoke to him.

"Artemis, we need you to keep our daughter at your residence for a few weeks, for I and Anastasia will be out for some extremely important work, so we need you to keep our trouble-magnet of a daughter at your house. I spoke to Artemis, and since he was returning home tomorrow, I decided to keep her under his watchful eye. Minerva is in France for that time, so only my trouble-causing daughter will be staying with you," Mr Cromwell said with a smile. "No problem, Mr Cromwell," I said. "Ok, **_maleyshka, _**I must leave now," he said, then kissed Annabeth on the forehead, leaving her with Juliet along. "Come in, Annabeth," I said, then led her in. She was looking at me curiously. That's when I noticed that my iPod, which was on 'speaker' had the song "Best Song Ever" playing and when I looked in the mirror on the side, the top buttons of my shirt were open and my hair was standing up in a spiky, tousled way.

"You look cute that way. Boyish. I like it," she said with a smile, her hair pulled up in a ponytail, curled round her neck and in front on her shoulder. So I was 'cute' for her this way. That's nice, she thinks I'm cute, he was thinking. "But One Direction, it's a little queer coming from your iPod." There I go. I made a fool of myself. "But still, I like it. This song in particular," she said, surprising me. She likes the band? Strange, but then me liking it, wasn't **_that_** strange? I led her to one of the guest rooms, keeping her bags down.

"This is your room. Feel free if you are in need of anything to call me. I'm just a room away," I said and left. She came to the study after 15 minutes, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, hair open. She looked pretty as always, and reminded him of lines from the song "Best Song Ever" - Straight into my heat and stole it, Through the doors and past the guards, just like she already owned it.

"I saw this," she said, pointing to the study table, which was full of files and sketches. "I was intrigued," she said. "Oh, that? Working on my Nobel project," I said, and she darted to the chair. "Don't worry. I don't steal projects," she said, then began rifling through the pages of a notebook, only that it wasn't my notebook, but his personal diary.

"No way, Artemis! You, of all people, watched 'The Proposal' and liked it!" she said.

"Annabeth, give me back my diary please," he said. "No way Artemis. Not until I'm done reading it. Completely," she said, then ran down the stairs. He followed her, scared what would happen if she read the entire diary. It contained a lot on what he thought of Annabeth, things which would make her blush when she read them. She chased him all the way down to the hall, switching on the lights. Boy, she was fast, he thought. He was about to snatch it from her when she hid it behind her back. "No way," she said, then ran away from Artemis, the two creating quite a commotion, with Artemis' importunate "Give it back, Annabeth!" and her "Not so soon!" The twins woke up and came down in their nightclothes with Juliet in tow.

"What is happening here? Annabeth, what is this?" Juliet said. "Is Arty's girlfriend staying here for the night?" Myles said. At that Artemis and Annabeth stopped. She, seeing the trio, promptly gave back the diary. Artemis was reprimanding Myles for his comment.

"Myles, she is a guest, and you're not supposed to be behaving like this with her!" he said.

"Calm down, Artemis," Juliet said. "It's 12:30 a.m. You two better sleep or quietly sit in a place, for these two imps need to sleep," Juliet told Artemis and Annabeth, who quietly headed up the stairs after that. They entered the study, and Annabeth apologised.

"Sorry Artemis," she said.

"It's all right," he replied.

"You know what? Even I found 'The Proposal' an entertaining film," said Annabeth with a smile. They then sat down and she went through one of the files labelled 'Thesis'.

"Hmm, interesting," she said. "So you have thought of replacing the Planck constant with this?" she said, fluttering the papers. He nodded. "It will be," she said, "For this makes complete sense, and the Planck constant does not. Hey, I think you should put this one here," she said. referring to the equation


	13. Toper Tempers

Topper Tempers

The Einstein Curie Foundation School, Room A

_The entire classroom was waiting with bated breath. The results of the exams were going to be announced. The physics teacher entered, and then started announcing. "Students, this time's toppers are..."_

Three months had passed since the arrival of Artemis Fowl and Annabeth Cromwell, and their routine was always the same. They came, attended most of the classes and skipped quite a few, then went home. Sometimes when Venus would try flirting with Artemis, he would either give her a cutting remark or feign deafness. When she aimed something at Annabeth, she would humiliate Venus and send her back smarting. Once the two entered an argument when Venus had questioned Annabeth's intelligence and IQ, which was a very dangerous thing to do, and Annabeth had reduced her to tears, without losing _**her**_ composure and cool. Since then Venus rarely said anything to her.

Today was the day of the results. Everybody was anxious to know, since the paper had been very tough, save for 'the two'. The physics teacher came in, papers in his hands, and started with his usual report. "Well, students, the performance was not that good, but certainly up to the mark. This time, only 6 students have scored above 98%. They are..." he said, shuffled the papers and said, "They are Diane Ünterstaller, 99.8%; Jacob Hürst, 99.7%; Harry van Daan, 99.6%; Zoya Ahmed Khan, 99.5%, Marienne Voltaire, 99.4%," he stopped. Their names had not come; maybe they did not make it, after all. Venus smiled malevolently at Annabeth, who just smiled contently. He started again, "and Artemis Fowl and Annabeth Cromwell, 100%. That makes it seven students. My apologies," The smile was wiped off Venus' face. "Give a huge round of applause to all of them, especially the new students, Mr. Fowl and Ms. Cromwell," he said. He then distributed the papers to all of the students. Soon, the day went by and the two scored full in each exam.

During the recess, they were sitting and discussing the paper with Annabeth's cousin, who was chuckling and laughing along with her sister and Artemis. Often there was exclamation of "Mon Dieú!" from either of the three or "Ach Mein Gott!" from Annabeth or Artemis. Soon the bell rung and they dispersed. Even after the break, the papers distributed had them as toppers. Some of the students, like Diane, Jake, Harry and Zoya were in awe of them, while the others were simply jealous. Not only were the two smart and rich, but they were also a perfect couple. They sat, ate, spoke to and often went home with each other. The class had been ordered to sit in the cafeteria for the last class, and Artemis had just gotten up to go somewhere and Annabeth was smiling at him. The class was just talking about them when they heard Venus' voice, Annabeth on her feet.

"Looking for your boyfriend, are you? Missing him? Since when are you two together?" she asked Annabeth, who made a perfect poker face, but was angry and flustered by the looks of it.

"There is no such relation between us. We are friends and colleagues, that is it," she answered.

"Don't play the 'good friends' card with me, okay? I can see that you guys are together, but don't want to talk about it. Tell me, how is he? Do you guys go out on dates when you go together? Where does he take you? Has he k-" Venus was rattling out but was interrupted by Annabeth. "Stop it now, will you?" she said, raising her voice for the first time. Venus wasn't impressed. "Oh come on, spill it. What's there to hide? It's as clear as crystal to everyone. Better to go public than to behave like this," she told Annabeth. By now, her eyes were flashing and she had turned pink in the face. "Do you not get it, or do I have to reiterate it you?" she replied to Venus, who said, "I'd like to hear it once again from you. Lets see what comes out," she said. Annabeth was about to retort when the bell rang and Artemis appeared, bag on the shoulder, perplexed. He knew something was wrong, for Annabeth was very angry and Venus walked up to him and said, "Teach your girlfriend a few manners, okay, like how to own up about your relationship in public," and then walked away. He walked up to where Annabeth was, but she took one look at him and stormed off to her car, slamming the door shut so hard that he was startled. Annabeth in rage? Well, that was another side, the one that should be never seen again, he thought. Minerva came, and Artemis asked, "What is wrong with her?" "Find out yourself," Minerva replied, entered the car and they went away. Butler came and asked Artemis, "What happened? Why was Annabeth _**this **_angry?" "No idea, but Venus told me to teach Annabeth some manners, something regarding owning up about relationships," he said, and they entered their car and went home, Artemis perplexed and Butler highly amused, for he had seen the whole drama unfold, and even after Artemis had heard these words, he was unable to understand. Mr Fowl was right. Relationships is certainly _**not **_his forté, he thought.

Fowl Manor, 1845 hours, Artemis' room

Artemis was in his room, thinking of what had happened. Teach your girlfriend a few manners, okay, like how to own up about your relationship in public," Venus had told him when Annabeth had stormed away in anger. Why did she say that, and what was her indication towards a relationship? Annabeth was fuming because of he words. She had never been this angry ever. He'd seen all her phases, mostly in the happy one. They'd grown so close she called him Arty. He remembered the first time she'd called him that. He had won the Nobel Prize that winter and she'd called him out in the gardens.

"How does it feel?" she'd asked.

"I'm so happy Annabeth, I have no words for it," I'd replied.

"I'm so glad for you Arty! Congratulations!" she'd said and hugged me tight. I'd **_loved _**it when she'd said Arty. It sounded so sweet on her tongue. Her face was flushed with happiness and she seemed happier than I was, he thought. What happened today? He called up Minerva to find out.

"Bonjour, Minerva," he said.

"Bonjour, Artemis," she replied.

"What happened today that Annabeth left school in such a rage?"

"You did not understand by Venus' words?"

"No. How is Annabeth?"

"Very angry and probably sad too."

"Sad?"

"Yes. She only ate half the mushroom penne ravioli, and you know how much she loves that dish. Besides, she's not speaking to anyone," Minerva said. Artemis knew Annabeth was crazy about mushroom penne ravioli. She could eat it in breakfast, lunch and dinner and not get bored. What had she said that made Annabeth **_that_** angry? he thought.

"Where are you by the way?"

"I'm on my way to Paris. Going for the WRule Women's Conference," Minerva answered.

"Is she alone at home today?"

"Yes, since


	14. Confessions of A Lovelorn Genius

Confessions of A Lovelorn Genius

Fowl Manor, 1730 hours, The Driveway

Artemis was readying himself to speak to Annabeth alone. She was in a rage, and one thing Artemis understood was that she was one of the most dangerous people in a rage, especially when it probably had something to do with him. He had the keys of the Porsche with him, and was looking at them hesitantly when Butler came. "Ready? You should speak to her. Juliet said she was in the shooting range and hitting every shot _**on target**_. And she is as lacking in the motor skills department as you are."

Artemis remembered that. It happened a week back, when they were taking out some books from a high shelf, and she was standing on a stepladder for that. She lost her balance and fell. What more, she fell on Artemis, who, already lacking in the motor skills department, lost his balance and fell straight into the Italian leather lounger, her lying on and facing him. Her hand got stuck in the deep leather and they were trying to get up when Minerva came in and stared at them, gaping. It was then when he realised that their faces were barely apart and both tumbled off the lounger ungraciously in an effort to get up as fast they could. Minerva was shaking with laughter and Annabeth and Artemis were standing, faces red. He blushed thinking of that. "What are you thinking? We should go, before she does something else uncharacteristic. Oh, and I'll be driving, not you. I'll be going home, you see," Butler said. He took the keys and headed for the driver's seat.

Cromwell Manor, 1800 hours, The Driveway (Again.)

Artemis stood, dressed in a black polo shirt and jeans, chocolates and a bouquet of lilies in hand, trembling. He was scared of Annabeth after what he saw. He rang the doorbell and turned behind to look for Butler. He was gone. the voice machine spat out a pre-recorded message, "Hello. Welcome to Cromwell Manor and state your name and business." "Artemis Fowl II. I need to meet Annabeth Cromwell," he said. After a few minutes, the door opened. Annabeth was at the doorway in a simple long grey t-shirt and black cotton sports pants, hair open, bluetooth in one ear, staring at him. "I'll call you later, Minerva. Call me when you reach Paris," she said and took off the bluetooth, stowing it away in her pants. "Hello, Artemis. What brings you here? With a bouquet of my favourite flowers and a box of my favourite chocolates? Nobody's at home except for me and Juliet, of course. Parents in Rome, Minerva to Paris." she said. "I need to speak to you," he said. "About today at school." "It's about time," she muttered. "Why don't we go up to my room?" she said, louder this time. They went up to her room, a place he had never seen before. The walls were white and grey, and the furniture just like his. They sat down on a couch, black in colour and made of Italian leather. He kept the things on the table and proceeded to talk.

"Annabeth, what happened today?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"It did. Tell me." and she told him everything.

"Really? How could she? But then, she wasn't wrong, either," he muttered to himself. It was too much. He had to tell her now. His father had spoken to him once about this, and he had dismissed it. But today, he couldn't. The feeling was too strong. So, gathering all his courage, he asked her. "Annabeth, do you really feel that way?"

"No," she answered, eyes downcast.

"You're lying. I want the truth," he said, looking straight in the eyes, now raised.

"You will get it, but not without an answer," she said.

"Okay, ask."

"Do _**you **_feel that way?" she asked, looking at him. _**Its now or never, Artemis. Just one chance, else all is gone,**_ he thought.

"Yes," came the answer. "What about you? Do _**you **_really love me?" he asked, taking her hands into his, scared if what she had said before was true.

"_**Yes,**_" she whispered. "I do."

"Since when?"

"Ever since I set eyes on you, Fowl. You?"

"Same as you." They did not notice, but they were sitting close. _**Very, very close, **_Artemis thought. He saw that she was sitting with closed eyes, facing front. He turned her face with his hand, facing him now, eyes open, perplexed. "I am in love with you, Annabeth Cromwell. _**Truly, madly, deeply**_." And with that he kissed her, forgetting all that was around him.


	15. Truly Madly Deeply

Truly Madly Deeply

_"I am in love with you, Annabeth Cromwell. Truly, madly, deeply." And with that he kissed her, forgetting all that was around him._

Cromwell Manor, 1830 hours, Annabeth's room

When they pulled apart, he saw that Annabeth's face was flushed and giddy with happiness. The kind he never saw on her face. She was laughing. "Unbelievable," she said. "Artemis Fowl II, who has never extended a hand of friendship properly to someone, actually said he was in love? And moreover, kissed that person? I'm not dreaming, Artemis, am I, for it is too good to be true," she said. "No you are not, Annabeth. All that you heard, saw and felt, all of it is real. I truly am in love with you, and I'm terribly sorry," he said, holding her hands, covering them with his.

"For what?" she asked.

"For not realising this before," with which he kissed her again, only to be broken apart by the doorbell and the computer pinging. "It's Minerva, sister." "Minerva? I wasn't expecting her back now! Stay here, okay?" Annabeth said, scrambling off the sofa to get to the door. She opened the door, breathless.

"Are you all right?" she asked Minerva, engaging her in a hug to shrug off the excitement in her. "What are you doing here? What about the convention?" "Cancelled. What is it with _**you**_, anyways? 30 minutes back you sounded utterly melancholic, and now your face is alight with happiness? Don't tell me this is a mood swing of some kind," she said, looking skeptically at her sister. "Nothing. Just assume something good happened," she said. "Very well. I am going for a bath. Tell Juliet to get dinner ready for us in two hours," with that Minerva and Jean - Claude headed for Minerva's room, passing Annabeth's on the way. Good _**and**_ bad that I locked the door, Annabeth thought. After Minerva went into her room and Jean - Claude to his, she unlocked the door and entered, only to find Artemis staring.

"Why did you lock me in?" he asked, confused. "Minerva!" she said, and, pulling him by the hand, sat on the bed. "See, if she saw you, then the cat's out of the bag. I want to tell her myself. You should leave now," she said, and they quickly walked down the steps. "Go! Go before Jean - Claude or Juliet see you! Oh and you forgot something," she said, kissing him. "Goodbye, Artemis, see you soon," she said, smiling and then closed the door. He stood there for some time and then turned around at the sound of wheels. "Butler. Just on time," he said. "Judging by your face, I assume it went well," Butler said. "It did, old friend," he said, and sat in the car, looking at Annabeth's balcony. She was not there, but her message was. On his phone. She had written -

Sorry, couldn't come. You know why.

Anyway, call me when you reach home, okay? As soon as you can.

I miss you, Artemis. Love you.

- Annabeth.

He saw the message and sighed happily. Well, she misses me. From now only? Wonder what will happen later, he thought, and laughed. "Are you all right, Artemis?" he asked his charge. "Yes, I'm fine," he said, stifling a smile and then looked outside. I know what happened, Artemis, even if you do not wish to tell me. Its her. It's Annabeth. You confessed, but don't want to admit it to me. No problem. _**Besides, I can smell her on you, **_Butler thought.

They reached home, where Angeline Fowl asked her son, "I heard Annabeth was upset. Anastasia told me. Is she all right now?" she asked, concerned. "She is all well now. Says she felt better. Mother, can I speak to you now in the study, alone?" he asked his mother. "Sure," she said. They walked into the study, and before he could say anything, his mother asked, "It's Annabeth, isn't it? You told her. What was her reaction?" she asked. "She said yes," he said, and then smiled, thinking of that moment, how a 'yes' turned his life around. Artemis Fowl II, a person who scoffed at lovers and the notion of love, was now a part of them himself. He was more than happy about that fact. "Oh, Arty! I'm so happy!" she said, beaming at her son. "Finally! I grew tired of seeing you just lovelorn and melacholic all the time. I was going to arrange a date between you two," she said.

"Wait. You were going to arrange a date between us, Mother? What if nothing had gone as you thought for it to go?" he asked. "I knew it would. From the first time I saw her & you, I knew. But anyways, this is far better. You said it your way. Oh, Artemis, I am so, so happy for you," she said, and hugged her son. Just then Artemis Senior appeared in the room.

"May I know what secrets are mother and son sharing?" he asked playfully. "Oh, you wouldn't believe this darling, but our Arty is in love. He said it himself," she said, and started talking about their old times with Artemis Senior, but when they turned to their son, he was not there. "Let him, Artemis. He must be wishing to speak to her. Besides, they've only started. They need time. Remember us?" she said, and the two sat and spoke at length about their years of courtship. Meanwhile, Artemis Fowl II was in his room, lying on his bed and thinking of the days events. How it all started, and how it all ended. Earlier, he would shudder at even the thought of being in a romantic relationship with someone, and now he was more than glad to be with Annabeth. He remembered his first kiss with Annabeth. The warmth that spread through him, the passion, it was all so magical and surreal that he could not believe it all happened, but he enjoyed it all the same. In 15 minutes, he had kissed Annabeth twice and had been kissed by her once. He felt like a great weight had been lifted off his chest, for he thought he was just a friend for her. He was happy to see that it was not one-sided love, and thought whether they would officially classify as a couple. Well, I proposed, I kissed, got kissed, and am told that I'm missed. What else could it mean? He was just thinking about that when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. "Butler?" he asked, purely out of instinct. "Your parents are calling you for dinner. Are you coming or not?" he asked his charge. "I am. Just wait," and with that Butler went out and Artemis was going to when he suddenly felt the urge to call Annabeth.

"Hello, Miss Cromwell," he said in a chivalrous tone. "Well, Hello, Master Fowl," she said, laughing. "How are you? Any questions asked as to where you were all this while?" she asked. "Yes. Mother did, and even though nobody told her, she knew that I had gone to visit you. Also, she wheedled it out of me," he said sheepishly. "Oh. It's all right. Minerva wheedled it out of me," she said. "She kept saying that she was right in that annoying 'I told you so' tone of hers. But then she was, wasn't she?" she said, waiting for an answer, expectant. "Of course she was, Annabeth. She was right about us ending up as a couple. Strange, I had never given much thought to it though I gave a lot of neurons thinking about you," he said. "You know, Artemis, I am having a very wild wish right now," Annabeth said. "What is that, may I know?" he asked. "I want to see you. Right now, in my house, with me. Can you fulfil that?" she said. While the two were chattering away, Holly Short was listening with rapt attention. She lost her balance and nearly tumbled off her branch when she heard that.

Couple? Holy Frond! Artemis was _**dating**_ someone! That's when Foaly interrupted. "What did you hear, Holly? You almost fell off the tree right now," he said. "Holy Frond, Foaly! What I heard is what you won't believe at all. Guess what?" she said. "What Holly? What happened? Did Artemis discover the permanent cure for cancer, or something like that?" he asked, utterly disinterested. "No! Nothing like that. Our Mud Boy is in love! He's dating someone!" Holly said, waiting for Foaly's reaction, which was that he spat out all the carrot juice he had gulped, onto the spill-proof keyboards. "Artemis Fowl? Are you serious? Who is it?" he said, starting to put it up on his site . "No I won't, for I know you will put it up on your site and then he will have no privacy, like me and Trouble. All people ask me now is when I'm going to turn Mrs. Kelp," she said. "Fine, I will not, Holly. But tell me, who is she?" he asked, putting the headline off his site. "Annabeth Cromwell," Holly answered. "I knew it!" Foaly said triumphantly. "From the time I knew of the two, I knew they would come together."

"Anyways, Foaly, I think I am technically committing a grave crime, because if Artemis finds me hearing this conversation of his, he will be livid. Wait, there's something coming up," she said, and switched on the long-distance clarity microphone. "Well, I guess we'll have to make do with telephonic conversations. I too do miss you terribly, but I just can't end up at your house, demanding your parents to let me see you, just because I'm missing their daughter. But we'll meet tomorrow. It's a Saturday, so we can easily meet. The Fowl Manor, if you please. I too don't want to say goodnight. But still, goodnight, and I love you, Annabeth," Artemis said and put down the phone.

"Did you hear that, Foaly? I have sent it to your computer," Holly asked, only to find him and Trouble answer in gleeful tones, "Yes!"

"Trouble, what are _**you **_doing there?" Holly asked. "I was just coming here to ask Pony-Boy if his work was all done when I heard the 'missing you' part. I must admit, Fowl sounded pretty romantic then. Especially when he said that he loves her," Trouble added, smirking. "Sounded just like a Romeo," Trouble said, cackling on the other end. "Don't you, Trouble? When _**you**_ call me in the night? _**You**_ sound pretty lovesick," Holly said, taking advantage of the situation. "I don't," Trouble said, now blushing.

"Do."

"Don't."

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

"DO!"

"Holly, why in Frond's name are you here and screaming?" Artemis asked, shaken out of his reverié by the commotion. "Oh, Artemis, it's nothing," she said, deleting the voice script from her helmet. "Really? Doesn't seem like that," he said, one eyebrow cocked skeptically. "I was just here to see you," and in bargain got a romantic call between you and your lady love, she thought.

She entered through the balcony, sitting on the couch. "Artemis, did you shower?" she asked. "Why, may I know?" he replied. "It's just that you smell strongly of watercress and lilies," she said, sniffing the air around. Oh god. Is her smell on me _**that**_ strong? He thought. "Yes, I did," he lied. "Well, it smells good, though it suits a young _**lady **_more than a young man," Holly said craftily. "Really? I thought it suited me," he said, feigning innocence. "Oh, Artemis, don't lie to me. I know you were with a girl," she said. "I was," Artemis simply replied. "So you agree you were with Annabeth? I heard you say 'I love you' to her, I also heard-" Holly stopped, realizing what she said. "So you _**were **_eavesdropping. All the time Annabeth was saying that and I didn't pay heed. I should have known better," he said. "Anyhow. Holly, can you wait here for 20 minutes? I need to have my dinner, you see. I'll be right back," he said, and quickly went down the stairs, leaving his phone behind. Holly picked it up and went through the 'messages' folder. Really! They established proper contact a year back, and still acted like friends? Did these two genii not sense what was in the air around them? How strange.

Down in the hall, Artemis was greeted by jubilant looks on his parents' faces, a saintly look on his bodyguard's and queer looks on his brothers, who could not at all understand the situation. He sat down beside his mother, who asked, "Ah, now I see why you were late. You smell of lilies and watercress. Been in the shower right now, haven't you?" D'Arvit! Artemis thought. What brand of hair and body gel does she use? It is so strong; even an hour later my mother can smell it on me. At that very instant, Artemis Sr. who was all solemn and saintly till now, struggled to stifle a laugh. "What?" his mother said, defending her older son, who was blushing slightly right now. "Must he not feel good after a shower? Everybody is behind my Arty now! And you, the elder Arty! You yourself have been making a fuss on how your little ones are so immature, making noises on neglecting the right things in life, and now you do the very act that defines immaturity! Giggle?! Artemis, I expected better from you. And Arty dear, don't mind your father. He has always been like this, acting funny on the most absurd of moments. I am done with my dinner, and must leave this room, for I absolutely cannot stand immature fools," and with that, Angeline Fowl left the table in a huff, leaving Artemis Fowl Sr. to sit with a woebegone face, the twins to continue eating their dinner and Artemis and Butler to gape.

"Well, that went good," Artemis Sr. said. "Sorry, Arty. I really shouldn't have done that. And anyways, your mother was right, for when we were dating, I _**was**_ the kind of immature fool she said I was. Anyhow, Angeline is livid and now I have to make my queen happy," he sighed, then left the table. "When did Mother become Queen?" Myles and Beckett asked. "Not your business, boys," Butler said. "Now finish your food and then we will watch Phineas & Ferb." "Will Arty watch it with us?" they asked. "No, he is busy," Butler answered in his place. "With his girlfriend?" they asked, and before Butler could say anything, Artemis told the twins, "Yes, I will be busy with some work I am doing along with my _**girlfriend**_, okay? Anyways, you don't want to miss the new episodes of Phineas & Ferb, do you two?" "No!" They said, and scurried off to the TV room. "Well Butler, I have some schoolwork to finish with Annabeth, so I am going upstairs to my room. See you at daybreak," he said, and then left.

Cromwell Manor, 2100 hours, Annabeth's room

"I knew it! I knew he was in love with you! And he kissed you, did he not?" Minerva said, jubilantly, even more happy to get her answer by her sister furiously blushing. "Hah! I told you so! So finally I get some good fruit for all that hardwork I did with the wheedling," she said, then sighed. "Anyhow, how did that first kiss go? Tell me. Did he kiss you again? Did _**you**_ kiss him back, or just played the jubilant Juliet? Details, I need details!" Minerva said, to which Annabeth replied with a "Minerva! You bad girl!" and a pillow, which hit Minerva squarely on the face. The girls were verbal and pillow-fighting when Annabeth's phone rang. "Hello, Miss Cromwell," a chivalrous voice said at the other end of the line. "Hello, Master Fowl," she replied, laughing. Minerva whispered in her other ear, "Speaking to your beloved, aren't you?" and left, snickering.

They spoke for a long time, after which Annabeth said, "Artemis, I miss you terribly. I just wish you could be here with me, right now," to which he replied, "Well, I guess we'll have to make do with telephonic conversations. I too do miss you terribly, but I just can't end up at your house, demanding your parents to let me see you, just because I'm missing their daughter. But we'll meet tomorrow. It's a Saturday, so we can easily meet. The Fowl Manor, if you please."

"Well, won't I be? I want to end the conversation since I'm holding you from dinner, but I just can't say goodnight," she said, her voice laden with sadness. "I too don't want to say goodnight. But still, goodnight. And I love you, Annabeth," Artemis said and put down the phone. Annabeth sighed with utmost satisfaction. Life had never been this good to her. All the pain, finally replaced by true love. So long, Artemis, she thought, and lay down on the bed, switching off the lights and falling asleep immediately, waiting for the morning to dawn.


	16. What You Mean To Me

What You Mean To Me

Fowl Manor, 0755 hours, the library

Artemis was sitting in the library, reading a book by Rose Sir Red, waiting for Annabeth to come. She was supposed to reach by 08:00, then where was she? He looked at his watch, the one gifted by her. He wore that now every day. Strange, even though I did not know her name, the watch contained her initial too. A, he thought. 07:55, the watch read. There were still 5 minutes to go. He rose from his chair and went to the lawns. His family was in Tuscany and was to come back that night. He was pacing the porch when the Audi drove up. He waited for her to reach.

She was wearing a white dress, ending below her knees, white ballet flats (she really has a penchant for those. I must get her some, he thought), open hair neatly brushed, falling till her elbows in waves, and the watch. She walked up to him, giving him a one-arm hug. "The house looks deserted, why so?" she asked.

"Family in Tuscany," he said.

"And you, are you fine? You are hyperventilating," she asked, concerned. He then realized that he had not taken a breath, and was hyperventilating now. "Nothing," he said. "Did I take your breath away?" she asked, eyes glinting playfully. "You could say so, courtesy your looks," he answered. "Well then, I must not look like this often, for I might cause a cardiac arrest," she said, laughing, Artemis laughing along with her. He put his arms around and bent down to kiss her when a voice said, "Public Display of Affection does not suit you two. Besides, I can't stand the sight of two lovebirds." It turned out to be Minerva. Artemis asked Annabeth, "Why did you not tell me she was coming along?" to which Annabeth simply replied by pointing to the Aston Martin behind the Audi. "Oh," he said and went forward to greet Minerva. "Welcome to Fowl Manor," he said. "Shall we?" he said, extending his hand to Annabeth, who accepted it with a coy, gracious smile. "Lovebirds," Minerva said with exasperation. They walked down the hallways, Artemis and Annabeth holding hands, and entered the familiar room where Artemis had often been seen absorbed in his work or books. They sat down to read and work on the latest project they had thought of, the IceCube Artemis had thought of perfecting, but could not after the great Techno Crash. The chess table sat ready for them and the two proceeded but then Annabeth interrupted.

"Uh huh... Not me now, Fowl. First my sister, then _**me and my sister**_ against each other, and then us two." she said. "Shall we?" Artemis asked. "Why not?" Minerva said, and sat down. After 20 minutes, Artemis' "Checkmate" sounded clear, Annabeth clapping.

"Traitor," Minerva said.

"Am not," Annabeth answered.

"I was clapping at the spectacular game put up by you two. Congratulations for giving him a run for his gold, sister. Not everyone can do that," she said, smirking.

"But you did that in one go. You gave a him a run for all his wealth on December 10th last year," Minerva said, staring at her sister. "Well, the young ladies must proceed now," Artemis said, stepping aside. The two sisters sat down facing each other.

"Game on," Minerva said. They played for around 35 minutes, with Annabeth defeating Minerva. "Checkmate," came a declaration from the elder cousin. "Well done," Artemis said, who was watching the game with rapt attention.

"So now, shall we, _**Arty**_? Or are you scared of your girlfriend?" Annabeth asked him teasingly.

"I'm not scared of anyone," he said, and proceeded to the table. The two sat down, staring at each other.

"We are having a game of chess here, not a staring match, you two," Minerva rudely said. "Well said, sister. Time to show the Cromwell mettle," she said, and they started. None of them looked up for most of the game, till Annabeth, whose queen was in jeopardy along with the king, looked up at him, staring, playing with her hair. This distracted Artemis, who, in a daze, made the wrong move, and Annabeth captured his king, now twirling it between her thin fingers.

"Checkmate, Arty. I win again," she said, teasing him.

"Not fair! Not at all fair!" he protested.

"Now what did I do now, Arty?" she asked, feigning a look of total innocence. "All's fair in love and war, is it not?" she said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she left laughing with her sister. He was dazed and confused, rubbing his kissed cheek. How? How could he get distracted like this? He banged the table in frustration, then smiled. It had to happen, he thought. I was _**already**_ distracted by her in front of me. He quickly went down the stairs, only to find Minerva coming up, in a rapid conversation in French with a boy named Jean.

He looked for Annabeth and found her in the piano room. She was sitting at the piano, playing a melody apparently composed by her. Her pianist's fingers were flitting across the keys, playing melody that was beautiful to listen to, but was tinged with sadness. She abruptly stopped and sighed. He came and sat down beside her. "It's beautiful. Who is it for?" he asked, curious.

"_**You**_," she whispered. "I composed it for you months back. It was for the enigma who eluded me, whom I hated and loved at the same time. Hated him for _**what **_he was, for being better, for making me fail my mission. Loved him for _**who**_ he was, the smart, cold genius who had a heart, a heart which did not beat for himself. You may not know it, but you are a selfless person, Artemis. One you have decided to help someone, you will go to the world's end to do so. You went to Limbo to save the humans, fairies and demons, not taking the consequences into consideration, which were, gauging by the world's and Minerva's reactions, disastrous. You came back after three long years, killed me inwardly since I felt I failed in my duties by not stopping Minerva from what she did. I was in a bad situation, but then, there were others to take care of it. There was no one for you, save for Holly. I felt guilty, horrible and was dead inside. I had almost seen the light leave my father's eyes, and then, I was the cause for turning your parents into what I was back then; the living dead, only breathing, nothing else.

Everyone had moved on, thinking you were dead, gone, save for me. I cursed myself day and night for being the ruthless, cold-hearted killer I was, the murderer I had become. I already had countless lives on my hands then, the lives of criminals, lives taken for a good cause. But that doesn't lessen the severity of my actions. I still was a killer, the one who tore your world apart. Your father was captured by the mafia, and I was someone who could have helped you, but no, despite knowing the situation, I did not help you, because I felt you deserved it. Your criminal dealings and those perilous expeditions often became the cause for mine and my father's sleepless nights, so I felt it was only fair to you. But it never can be. It is not fair to take a life when you cannot give, and I am no one to decide the punishment you deserved. You had been already punished so much, nobody your age had. I had been venting my anger on causing the Limbo accident by personally involving myself in several activities of the Interpol.

When you came back, I was beside myself. Happy as I was for your return, for not being what I thought I was, for you proving me wrong, I was angry, since my father decided to abandon the case on the Fowls. He said it was enough for them. He knew all about the fairies and knew what had exactly happened. I had a huge row and said he was being sentimental in your case, leaving you since you were his best friend's son. I called him an emotional fool, said he was not worth the place he was holding, said he was incapable of taking hard decisions, forgetting he had taken plenty. I told him that if he was my father and the chief of Interpol, he would continue chasing your family and would show no mercy to none of you when you all were found. He told me I had forgotten myself, called me a heartless monster, one who thrived on blood, and one who could not see the reason hidden behind his decision. The one who, despite being given plenty, did not know the meaning of love, forgetting what I had been through. He said that if I was his daughter, I would abandon this project right then, else he would disinherit me. You would have forgiven him for what he said; I had lost that trait. I told him he could disown me if he wished, that I did not care a trifle. My mother was extremely angry with me and had given me a big hard slap on the face for all I had said. I went up to my room in a rage, and suffered from a fainting spell, due to an abnormal drop in my blood pressure. I am not a person who will be missed and cherished after I am gone. Nobody will have reasons to do that. All they will have is resentment and anger for me. I am a resentful creature, a despicable human being. I don't deserve to love and be loved by anyone.

You are too good for me, Artemis. Selfless, compassionate, caring; I am just a selfish brat, the one who sees and senses nothing beyond where my interests lie. I'll be more than happy if you tell me anything but a lie. Tell me I'm a screwed up mess & that you can't stay with a person like me. Anything but a lie," she said, seriousness and sorrow clouding her face. She closed her eyes, waiting for the words to hurl at her, waiting for him to walk out and tell her to never show her face again to him, that loving her was a big mistake, and felt his hand touch her face, waiting for the slap to come, but was shocked at what came instead. He kissed her, and when she opened her eyes, shocked at what had happened, he said, holding her face in his hands -

"You are what you are, and I love you for that. I was more than glad when you told me everything, for I knew then that you trust me the way I do. Completely. I don't care what happened, since none of it is your fault. I have waited all my life for you. You don't know how special you are, what you mean to me, and you have _**absolutely**_ no idea what you have done to me and my heart. You can say whatever you want about how you are, but to me, you are the love of my life, were, are and certainly will be. I myself inhabit a body to which I am not the original inhabitant - a clone, and I am glad I had made one, for then I would have never got to meet you had I not. So get that image of yourself out of your head, and I think I have found an ending to this melody," he said, and played a few notes similar to hers, only this time tinged with happiness. He ended it on a happy note and then looked at her. She was smiling, tears in her eyes. He hesitantly put an arm around her, scared of the reaction to come, but she just rested her head on his shoulder, holding the other free hand of his. They sat in the room for quite some time, lost in the moment. He looked at her, a smirk on his face, and asked, "So are we clear with all the misconceptions now? I hope you have the idea clear that you're mine now."

"Yes we are, and yes I do belong to you, though you have no contract to prove it," Annabeth responded, sighing softly. "And I'm glad for that, for no contract could spell out what we feel for each other," Artemis replied.

"I have a question, Artemis," she said.

"Ask," he replied.

"Do you have ice-cream at home?" He looked at her, eyes wide.

"Wh-What?"

"Ice-cream. Why, what's wrong with that?" she said, lifting her head.

"Annabeth, its pointless food full of sugar. Why would I have that?"

"What about the twins? Don't they eat ice-cream? Or is it banned by you at home?"

"No, it isn't, but they finish it the day it comes. How can _**you**_ have ice-cream?"

"I eat thrice in a week. Chocolate gateau or brownie with a scoop of coffee mocha with it."

"Strange," he muttered.

"What is?"

"Nothing."

"Fine. Do you have frozen yoghurt at home? At least _**that**_ is not pointless food full of sugar."

"No."

"Well, I guess it's time I take my boyfriend out for frozen yoghurt," she said, then got up, took his wrist and dragged him out.

"But Annabeth, I don't want it!" He said in protest.

"You will. Just wait and watch," she said, and calling for Juliet, opened the door of the Aston-Martin and got in with him in the car, closing the doors. "You are not going anywhere else, do you get that, Fowl?"

"But Annabeth -" He was cut off by her kiss.

"No arguments." At that time Juliet and Minerva came in; Minerva smirking and Juliet smiling at Annabeth. "What did you coerce him for now?" Juliet asked.

"Frozen yoghurt. He doesn't even have _**that**_, though it is good for his bones. Lanky boy. He ought to get some strength in him," Annabeth complained.

"Am not!" Artemis protested.

"Look who's talking. Just like Jean," Minerva said, sitting at the middle purposefully to keep the two away.

"Ooh...Who is Jean, may I know? _**Votre petit ami, est-il**_?" Annabeth asked, earning a glare from Minerva, whose cheeks were burning.

"Well, I have a license to ask, don't I, Minerva? A sister can hope only so much, can she not? Is he the quiet French boy who is your partner for chemistry and biology in the laboratory?"

"None of your business, Annabeth," she said.

"Oh, and what about your constant tirades on how two genii, despite all the things that happened, have not yet understood what is there between them? I think I never reprimanded you like this," she said.

"Stop it now, you two," Juliet said. "We have already concluded that you, Minerva will not trouble Annabeth regarding Artemis' and her relationship, and Annabeth, leave Minerva alone, okay? We will see to that later," she added a wink. The girls had forgotten that Artemis was present in the car.

"Remember Juliet when Annabeth tumbled off the ladder and fell straight onto him into the lounger?" Minerva said.

"I do. _**That **_was a glorious moment, that one. And when they tried to get off?" Juliet said.

"I remember. That was the most ungracious fall by me, even ahead of me and Minerva tumbling into the tub when Minerva accidentally spilled shampoo on the bathroom floor when I was trying to fetch a toothbrush. She fell first, and I fell after her due to sheer laughter. I was laughing too hard, seeing her drowned like a wet cat," she said and laughed. They were having a good chat till they heard Artemis laughing hard. All three girls turned their head, Annabeth with her eyes wide open and Minerva and Juliet with mouths hanging open.

"Sorry," Artemis said, still laughing. "But that was just so funny," he said. "Minerva looking like a drowned cat!"

"In pyjamas and a t-shirt on, wet from head to toe. Imagine that!" Annabeth added, and after a pause, started laughing with Artemis, both holding each other for support. Minerva, having shifted to the window seat, was glaring at them from the side. "Idiots," she muttered, at which the two looked at her, and Artemis said, "I guess that was combined with the glare she has on her face right now?"

"No, it wasn't. It was combined with a pathetic squeak and crying, with sulking that followed. I'm so sorry, Minerva," she said, and she and Artemis exploded into laughter, still clinging to each other shoulders for support. "Well, stop laughing now, you two. We're there," Juliet said. "Great," Annabeth said, and the convoy got out of the car, with Annabeth and Artemis the last ones, since she had to drag him out of the vehicle. He sat with his arms folded, refusing to budge. "Please, Artemis. Stop being this obstinate and please come out now," she said.

"I won't," he simply replied.

"Please."

"Won't."

"Fine. To Tartarus with you," she said and stormed off towards the others, and Artemis quickly got out and closed the door, behind her on his heels. Juliet quickly locked the car and Annabeth smiled, seeing him behind her, happy that her idea worked. "Good. Now come along," she said, and they entered the quiet place that only sold fat free frozen yoghurts and other such foods. There were very few people sitting there and they were all having parfaits or salads. The décor resembled that of an Italian restaurant. One of the 'people' was Zoya Ahmed Khan from their school, who was there with her brother Ayaan and classmates Diane and Jacob. While the Khan siblings were sitting and discussing a deal the elder brother had struck with a tech giant on his latest invention, Diane and Jacob were sitting and going through some problems, occasionally asking Zoya or her brother for assistance. Zoya was just explaining the one regarding frequency tappings of 802.11X bandwidths when Diane asked, "What are Fowl and Cromwell doing here with her cousin? I thought they never came out of their houses."

"What? Artemis Fowl? The son? And Annabeth Cromwell, the Nobel Laureate?" Ayaan Ahmed Khan asked, apparently interested. The young boy had graduated from MIT with a PhD. in programming and was one of the youngest to do so. He admired the younger Fowl. "The teenagers who have a personal worth of 7 billion euros?" he asked his sister. "Yes," she answered tiredly. "The one who is the most intelligent of all the kids in the class, along with Cromwell here," she continued. "What are they doing?" Jacob said, eyebrows raised. The German didn't believe in _**any**_ show of affection in public, and Annabeth was holding one of Artemis' hands while giving the order. "_**Ach Mein Gott**_, Jacob. Giving an order, that's what they are doing," Diane answered tiredly. "Look," he said, pointing to their hands. "I thought for once that Venus was proved wrong. But I am so sorry to say that she is extremely right," she said. "About what?" Zoya asked.

"About that," Diane said, and pointed to the two, who were now heading to the table, Artemis' arm round Annabeth's waist, talking to her. "So they _**are**_ together." They sat a few tables away, their cousin sitting with a boy they believed was in 8th grade and was the younger sibling of Marienne Voltaire. They were sitting and working on a project they were making for the Banner Science Fair. Their bodyguards were sitting away in another corner. The two were sitting with two parfaits and Annabeth was coercing him to eat the berry parfait she got him.

"Please, Artemis. One spoonful, and if you dislike it, you can leave it. Just one spoonful. For me," she looked at him, pleading. He took that from her grudgingly and then his expressions twisted from sulky to a happy face. "It's not that bad," he said sheepishly, and then ate the rest himself. "See?" she said, "I was right."

"You usually are," he said and took her hands in his. Zoya and Diane were staring in shock while Jacob was laughing. Ayaan had a curious smile on his face. The girls rounded on Jacob.

"What's so funny, Hürst?" Diane asked. "I just can't understand how Fowl can be so... romantic. Icy upstart, that's what he has always been. He was saying during the only gym class that he attended that PDA was made for fools, and when you love a person, you don't need to show it to the whole wide world," Jacob replied. "He'll have to eat his words now, something he cannot do at all."

"He will not need to, since their table is in such a setting where only we can see them, nobody else. And anyways, they aren't even aware of us watching them. Too occupied by each other, I guess," Zoya said. "Well, Zoya, I have to leave," her brother Ayaan said, and left with his laptop. Zoya stayed back and sat with the others.

"Would you like some more?" Annabeth asked Artemis when they were done with their parfaits. "We haven't had any lunch. We could have it here, if you like," she said. "I would like that," he answered. "Allow me," he said, and flagged the waiter, gave a quick order, then dismissed him. He said something regarding a hotel in France, and she laughed, while he just gazed at her. He hesitantly took her hands and said, "Annabeth, I guess I have to thank you for a lot of things." "For what?" she asked, slightly confused. "For teaching me how to care for people. My little brothers are happier with me nowadays, and so are my parents. You have helped me in infinite ways, most of which _**you**_ are unaware of. I don't mind the world watching, since I don't care for what they think. I guess I will never be able to convey what you mean to me, despite being good with words, for I feel that every word I know falls short in meaning to convey what I want to tell you. What you mean to me," he said, her hands still in his. He looked sincere saying it, his sapphire eyes full of emotion. "Thank you," she said softly. The trio could hear the words since the place was very quiet and since they were sitting just 2 tables away. They were sitting like that, holding hands and staring at each other, when the waiter came with their order. They pulled back, and he kept the order and went. The two were quietly eating and the trio was still watching when their food arrived. They started having their lunch and when they were done, they saw Fowl flag the waiter down, and saw Annabeth argue with him over the payment.

"No, Artemis, you will not pay. _**I**_ got you here, so it's only fair that I pay up," she said.

"I will. Here," he told the waiter and gave him his card, which he took and left.

"But Artemis -" she said, when he cut in. "Count this as a date with me today, okay? And anyways, I wished to take you out sometime. So it's good we ended up here. And Annabeth, no arguments on this further. It was a date, _**I **_took you out and hence I paid, get it? Besides, a gentleman always does that when he takes a lady out for anything," he said smiling at her. He rose. "Shall we?" he asked, and she got up. "Minerva's just left. Come," she said, and slipped her arm into his, then left. The three looked down at the table to avoid any recognition by the two. They entered the car and left. Jacob was looking at Diane, hoping for a meaningful glance from her, while Zoya was simply smiling. "_**That **_is what love does to people," she said to the other two, pointing at Artemis and Annabeth.

"Look at the way they have changed! Unbelievable. Anyways, I wish I had a boy who could treat me like that," Diane said. _**Oh, Diane, you do have a boy to treat you like that. It's just that you don't see, **_Jake thought.


	17. Flirting and Nightmares

Flirting and Nightmares

Fowl Manor, 1835 hours, Artemis' room

"So, did we have a good day?" Annabeth asked, her head resting on his shoulder while she was sitting with him on the couch in his room. "Yes, we did. We had a great day together," Artemis replied. "Minerva went back so we could get some alone. Isn't that nice of her?" Annabeth said. "It is a very sweet thing on her part. I feel she is alone and needs someone, does she not, Annabeth?" Artemis said.

"She does."

"I wonder if that boy Jean Voltaire is interested in her, Annabeth. He did look quite involved while he was working with her."

"True, Artemis. He did. Seemed a nice boy too. Oh Frond, look at us! Where our brains getting involved now!"

"I know, Annabeth. But it feels nice in a way. Just you and me, away from all troubles of life, happy with each other. Love _**is **_a wonderful emotion."

"It truly is. It makes you a better person, a better human being," Annabeth said, and looked at her watch. It had been 6 hours since they had come back from lunch, and all they had done was work on their paper and read up on various new topics. This was the first time they were having a proper discussion together on something that wasn't work related. It was 7:45, time to go home. "Artemis, I have to leave," she said, rising from the couch, leaving, when Artemis caught her wrist.

"Don't," he said, eyes full of unhappiness. "I have to. So long," she said, kissing him on the cheek as she left. "So long," he whispered as he saw her drive away. He sat in his room, thinking how he had become so attached to her so soon.

He missed her terribly when she wasn't with him, and spent his free time thinking of her. Once he thought of what would happen to him if something happened to her. Nothing will. I will not let it. He could not bear the thought of being separated from her for a long time, and whenever he went overboard thinking of that, he busied himself with work, which happened often. He was sitting and thinking of her, how he spent the entire day with her and still wasn't satisfied. It was then when his mother called.

"Yes, Mother?" he answered. "Arty, we are staying in Tuscany for a week more, and will need you to stay with Annabeth, for her parents are with us. They want you two to be with your bodyguards at the Cromwell Manor, and we think the same. Butler will be arriving any minute, and I need you to pack your bags, lock the house and leave when Butler arrives, okay? Love you, my son," she said and put down the phone. He was blank.

They were having an extended holiday was understood, but staying over at Annabeth's for a _**week**_? _**That **_he couldn't understand. Still, he quickly took out a travel bag and stuffed it with clothes and other necessities. He had finished packing when Butler came. "Ready, Artemis?" he said, and took his bag and put it in the car, locking the door behind them. "Why is this happening?" Artemis asked him. "Your parents are a little paranoid regarding you after the Berserker incident. You haven't told Annabeth that this body of yours is actually a clone in which your soul lives, have you?" he asked. "Yes I have, old friend. And she has not given any adverse reaction to it. I wish to be truthful to her. Completely," Artemis answered. They reached her house where while Butler was unloading the car, Artemis rang the doorbell. "Artemis!" Annabeth opened the door and hugged him tightly, causing him to slightly sway. "I got the call from my parents. You are going to stay with us. For a week!" she said, and took him to his room. The room was similar to a hotel room, but it was evident it had been altered to his tastes. The sheets were pure white with the covers and pillowcases black. His bag was kept in the room and Butler left.

Annabeth looked at the clock. It was 2000 hours. 8 p.m. "Clean up and come down for dinner now, okay?" she said, and then fled down the stairs, Minerva calling for her.

He went into the shower and came out in a white bathrobe, hair wet, drying them, when the door opened. It was Annabeth, looking for her bathroom slippers. The time she looked at him, she squeaked, muttered an apology and darted towards the door, when he caught her by the hand and she turned around, eyes wide. "Looking for something?" he asked in a flirtatious way, face smug. "N-Nothing," she said, and turned to go, when he pulled her around. "You are," he said, still flirting. "Come on, I could help you," he said, coming closer. "You," she said with her eyes tightly shut. He was alluring, Annabeth thought. And certainly quite hard to resist if he decided to use his charm on someone, particularly me.

"Me? Oh," he said, leaning in. She could feel the heat coming off his body. "Sorry, slip of tongue. Slippers, I mean," she said, eyes still shut.

"You will be only able to find them when these eyes are open, Annabeth. It's just me in a bathrobe, no one else, okay?" Artemis whispered, a hint of humor in his tone.

"But it's you__in a _**bathrobe**_, Artemis," she said, not opening her eyes at all. In ordinary circumstances, Artemis would have dashed into the bathroom and not come out till she had left. But since it was Annabeth, he did not care. "Fine, if you feel uncomfortable with me around like this, I'll go," he said, and left her, turning to leave. He looked at her face, which was red. "By the way, what was the purpose of the visit?" he asked her, the tone still lingering there.

"I said slippers, Artemis. Now please go and change. Frankly, I don't mind seeing you in a bathrobe; but still, it does not suit a young lady to do so. And it does not suit a young man to act this way," she said, opening her eyes. "Well, you opened your eyes at the wrong time, Annabeth," he said, and bent down to kiss her. They were kissing passionately when Minerva opened the door.

"Merdé!" she exclaimed. Artemis was still in his bathrobe and Annabeth in her evening dress. "What is this?! Annabeth, I thought you came to call him for dinner," Minerva said, looking skeptically at her cousin and her boyfriend, who was smirking. "Oh. I was told by her she came for slippers," he said. "And Artemis, why are you not yet ready? It is 8:30 p.m. for St. Claudine's sake! Annabeth, please come along. I need your help; and you, get ready and reach the dinner table," Minerva said. Annabeth gave a reproachful look to Artemis and then went with her sister. He quickly changed into a pair of trousers, a light shirt and loafers and quickly went down for dinner, where the girls were setting up the table and Butler was helping in the cooking. "May I?" he asked Annabeth, who wordlessly handed him a stack of plates to be put on the table. He was putting the plates and Minerva the cutlery, while Annabeth was bringing the dishes along with Juliet. Butler and Jean - Claude were doing the washing. When the work was done, all of them sat down to pasta, mushroom ravioli and aú gratin. They all ate in silence and then proceeded to their rooms. Annabeth had gone to her room and had pulled up the covers when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said. She saw Artemis in his nightdress, which consisted of a T-Shirt and pajamas, similar to hers. "Hello Annabeth," he said, and sat down by her bedside. "I came to say sorry for what happened back there. Sorry if I offended you." "No, you didn't. In fact, I had fun seeing the flirtatious side of yours. You're quite fun and charming, you see," she said, sitting upright.

"Irresistible?" he asked.

"A bit. For me, at least. For the others, completely," she said.

"Oh; greater self-control. I see."

"Yes. I almost completely controlled my puberty."

"Almost?" he asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Yes, since I was mutually attracted to you, and you come in the universal law of adolescence, Fowl."

"Do I? I thought I was an exception for almost everything," he said, getting in bed with her. Annabeth, seeing this, rested her head on his chest and put a blanket on both of them.

"Almost?" she asked, looking up.

"Yes, since you too come in the universal law of adolescence, Cromwell."

"Ha. Very funny." And so they continued talking, and in between Artemis got up to switch off the lights, and they sat in the moonlight, talking in bed about all sorts of things, from likes and dislikes to interesting anecdotes and vignettes. Artemis was just about to tell Annabeth about the day the twins bound him with duct tape when he noticed that she was sleeping in his arms. He tried to get up, but she was resting on him and holding his hand while she slept. Feeling tired, Artemis too fell asleep in her bed while he was gazing at her. The two were sleeping, with Annabeth's head resting on his chest and Artemis' arms around her.

Butler and Juliet were just talking about the incident before dinner Minerva had told them about, when they passed Artemis' room, whose door was open. He was not there and so they went to Annabeth's room to check. The lights were closed, and when they quietly opened the door they saw their young charges fast asleep and without a sound, left the room. Butler and Juliet were both smiling when they left the room, when they were seen by Minerva. "What is happening?" she asked. "See for yourself," Juliet said. Minerva peeped in and saw them asleep. For a moment a smile flickered on her face,then stayed on. She was happy to see her sister, who had faced so many troubles, finally happy and at peace. She was also happy for Artemis, for he too had gone through many bad patches in life, and had finally found what he required the most – a person who understood him completely; his mirror image. She shut the door and went back to her room, smiling in a reminiscent way. The two were fast asleep in other arms, content & happy. Sometimes, Annabeth stirred and buried her face in his shirt, and often Artemis wrapped his arms tighter around him. Once Annabeth woke up screaming in the night due to a nightmare, and she was shaking. She looked around to see the panicked face of Artemis.

"Annabeth, are you all right?" he said, scared of what he heard. She woke up screaming "No!" and looked out of her wits. She looked at him, scared, and hid her face in his t-shirt, crying. "No," she said between sobs. "What happened? Tell me," he said, his voice extremely gentle.

"I saw the worst thing ever. I-I saw you at Haven, captured by Opal Koboi, tortured by her, just because she needed something from me. She was telling me to never make the mistake of let you come alone there, and then laughed, since she said that it was the last mistake I ever made. And then she fired from the Neutrino at your temple. Oh Artemis, I'm so sorry! I got so scared!" She said, still crying. "Look at me. I am here, am I not?" he said, his voice soft and gentle.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Alive or not?"

"Yes," she said, after a pause, apparently checking for a heartbeat.

"With you or not?"

"Yes."

"Do these nightmares come often?"

"Yes."

"Are they always about me?"

"Never. This was the first."

"Then why are you so scared? I am here for you, and nobody can harm either of us, okay? Sleep now, Annabeth," he said.

"You are not going anywhere, are you?" she asked, still frightened.

"No, nowhere. I will be here with you all night. Now sleep," he said, resting her head on him, stroking it. She was awake for some time, and then fell asleep in his arms. He was unable to sleep after what he saw. He got worried thinking of how she had such nightmares on a frequent basis. No wonder there were often deep shadows under her eyes during schooldays. He did not mention that he too had a nightmare in which she and Holly were in such situation, and he was to choose one. Annabeth made the decision and thrust Holly, giving herself up. He was extremely scared that night. Seeing that fear on Annabeth's face only made it difficult for him to cope up. He was slightly reassured by the calm look on her face when she was sleeping. He looked at his watch. 3:15, it read. I must sleep now, he thought. He reluctantly shut his eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Puppy-dogs and Unrequited Romeos

Puppy-dogs and Unrequited Romeos

Cromwell Manor, 0715 hours, Annabeth's room

Artemis woke up in the morning after a deep sleep, and was more than happy to see Annabeth peacefully asleep. After that nightmare, she was more than just troubled. She stirred and opened her eyes, gazing at him. "Good morning," she said softly. "Morning," he said. "It's breakfast time." "Did you go for breakfast?" she asked him. "No. Too busy sleeping with you here," he said smiling. "Don't worry, it's still 7:15 in the morning. You are not late for anything, my love. So go and wash up," he said, releasing her from his arms. "And you?" she asked. "What about you? Are you going to try skip breakfast, because I won't let you, you see." "No, nothing of that sort. But you see, I need to stay close around. Can't leave you alone now," he said. "It's all right. I won't behave weirdly now, okay? Besides, that was just a nightmare, and I have you, so why fear?" she said and hugged him tight. "Well, Annabeth, you do need special supervision," he said, joking. "Do I?" she said and tickled him. "How does that feel?" she said. "Annabeth, stop it!" Artemis said between laughs. "I won't," she said, and kept tickling him, then got up and fled for the stairs. "You!" he said, and ran behind her to catch her by the waist downstairs. "Leave me!" she playfully shouted. "Won't," he said, smiling impishly.

"Arty! Please leave me!" she said.

"Say that again?" he said.

"Arty, leave me!"

"Say please?" he said, teasing her.

"Please, Arty! Leave me now!"

"All right, here you go," he said and left her. She knew there was something more to that, but before she could figure that out, he pinned her against the wall facing the banister. He put his arms at the sides, trapping her in such a manner that it was impossible to escape. He stared at her seriously.

"I will, but I want something first," he said, looking at her in a serious, businesslike manner.

"What?" she asked, ready to give him anything he wished for, hands on his shoulders, trying to escape.

"This," he said, pointing to the two of them.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"This," he said, and slowly kissed her. She put her arms around his neck, his around her waist. Overhead, Minerva was gagging, Butler and Jean-Claude were smiling and Juliet, Holly and Trouble (who were there too) were on the verge of hooting. They had seen the act unravel upstairs and Minerva was scandalized. "Merdé! How can they act in such a manner? It is completely unacceptable!" she said. "Well, my dear, they are in love, and it does make people do some completely unacceptable things," Holly said, looking craftily at Juliet, who could not hold it in and decided to let it out so she and Holly shouted "OMG!" together.

The two looked up, and seeing Minerva's scandalized, Butler and Jean – Claude's happy looks and Juliet and Holly's ecstasy, Annabeth decided to take it higher and winking at Artemis, who didn't understand what was happening, put her hand on his face and pulled him down for another kiss. Artemis was at first perplexed, but then forgot all that and savored the moment, causing Juliet and Holly to hoot, Butler and Jean – Claude to laugh and Minerva to squeal. "My, my," Trouble said, materializing, "that is one of the weirdest and the most enjoyable thing I have ever seen by these two," and then Trouble shouted, "Hey, Mud Boy, the house might go up in flames if you go on longer!" to which Artemis replied, "Let it. I've waited all my life for this," and continued kissing her. After some time, she broke off and said, breathless, "That was the 12th and the longest kiss we've ever shared." "Where are they?" Artemis asked, looking up, scanning for Minerva, the bodyguards and the two fairies. "Looking for us?" Holly said, tapping his shoulder. He turned around to face Holly and Trouble, who pulled him aside and said,

"_**She **_is pretty hot, isn't she, _**Arty**_?" "Fairy, don't you try your luck with my girlfriend, because I have something to say about this – She's mine, and will be," Artemis said. "Possessive. Oh, I see. Mud Boy, it's natural to be possessive about your girlfriend, especially if she's _**that **_gorgeous and smart. Keep an eye on the guys, okay, 'cause they might try out for her. I had a hell of a time managing Holly's set of admirers," Trouble Kelp said, winking at him. "No need to. They're already dead scared of her. Scared that she might humiliate them so badly they might not be able to show their pathetic face to anyone. She's done that to most of the boys back at school," Artemis said, arms folded, confidence on his face. Holly said, "You have to be careful now. The girls might still be waiting for him, even though they know a breakup is as possible as possible as Foaly putting mascara and wearing an Egyptian mummy's dress." Annabeth laughed, and said, "You know, he _**is**_ quite 'in demand' by the girls. You see, one day, a girl gave Artemis a note with her number, and on the first day, the girls were asking him if he was free or if he was dating someone or if she wished to go out or have lunch, or you know, in teenager language, 'hang out' with him? He gave such caustic remarks, I was laughing at how the girls had been humiliated by him. Nobody will dare approach him."

"Hey people, how about a game of truth and dare?" Juliet said. "Yes!" Trouble and Holly said, while Artemis and Annabeth groaned. "No!" "Fine," she said, and then Holly and Trouble left for Haven. "Call me, okay?" Holly said. "Take care, Artemis," she said. Suddenly the bell rang after their departure. It was Zoya, Marienne & Jean Voltaire, Harry, Diane and Jacob. While Jean went upstairs with Minerva, who was expecting him, the rest stood at the doorway.

Before Artemis could say anything, Diane and Zoya said, "We came to say sorry for trying to break in to your databases, although we did not expect you here, Artemis, and that too at 8:30 a.m." "Besides, we caem here for something else too. We came to ask Annabeth if she would like to join the project we are supposed to make in sets of 8. I felt that we all could do it together," Jake said, staring at Artemis. He looked exactly like the Irish boy, except for the fact that he had bronze coloured hair which stuck up in tousled spikes. Girls called him the 'Bavarian blue-eyed Edward Cullen' at school. "Just her? I think that makes six people, not eight, Hürst," Artemis answered, an arm protectively around Annabeth. "Yes, because _**you**_ will apparently join if Cromwell does, so that will make us seven, princess' little puppy-dog," Jake said, eyes malevolently shining. Artemis' fists clenched. I will break his face if he says that again, he thought. Annabeth saw that and laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. "Don't," she whispered. "Yes, stop him, Cromwell, 'cause your boyfriend here doesn't have the guts or the strength to even put a scratch on someone's face, even if it's for you," Jake said. Artemis was _**actually**_ going to punch Jacob and had pulled back his hands when he controlled himself and gave Jacob a smarting reply -

"I can't, because I do not need to drop down to that level to hurt or humiliate you or anyone else for that matter. There are plenty of other ways to hurt people other than physically, Hürst, and you know how. And calling me a puppy-dog, have you forgotten to take into account that you yourself are Miss Untërstaller's puppy-dog, who roams around like a shadow and as if he is completely dependent on her for everything, looking for a smile or even a coy look from her, for attention and affection from her. At least I don't do that around my girlfriend here. I feel a look alone is enough for me. Poor you, you don't even get _**that**_ from your lady love," Artemis said.

"Get him to control his tongue, Cromwell, else the aftermath will never be good," Diane said, eyes flashing. Annabeth, who, alarmed by this kind of behaviour from Artemis, replied in his defense.

"What wrong did he say? Hürst here actually behaves like a puppy dog, waiting for you to even grace him with a sweet smile or look. Have you not seen the way he looks at you, what he thinks of you, what he _**feels**_ for you, or have you deliberately blocked him? I see the contrary, for the way you are defending him, it seems like _**you **_are the one waiting for the attention, and _**he **_ignores you. Are you not in touch with your emotions, or are you emotionally stunted when it comes to feeling beyond family? He obeys everything you say blindly. What does that imply?"

"It doesn't imply anything. And he does not listen to everything I say. Make your boyfriend aplogise for what he said," Diane replied, her voice raised.

"_**You **_make yours aplogise for all the insults he threw at Artemis," Annabeth replied, her voice raised. The girls were on the verge of a verbal war.

"He is not my boyfriend, do you get that, Cromwell?"

"Oh really? The way you two behave, it seems contrary to what you just said. Okay, he may not be, but you are in love with him, are you not?"

"I am not! And even if I am, did _**you**_ not deny when Venus said the same?"

"Yes, because at that point of time, we were not together. And you still haven't answered my question."

"I am not!"

"Liar."

"Not lying."

"Don't believe you."

"How will you, you intellectual narcissist?"

"I am NOT an intellectual narcissist!"

"Ooh! Losing your temper, are you? That must have hurt. Any ice for that burn?"

"Control your tongue, Ünterstaller!"

"You keep yours in check, Cromwell. And by the way, you certainly have a big ego, Little Miss Nobel."

"You too have an inflated ego, Miss Technodon. Frankly, your firewall was the worst I ever saw. I have five others which are 50 times far more stronger than yours, all developed by me. And don't get me started when on my achievements. I could beat you hands down."

"See, the ego you have? Don't get me started on your bad points, there are so many of them."

"Stop it, Ünterstaller. This is too much. And she does NOT have any bad points, unlike you, what with your attitude," Artemis said.

"Really? You would say that, Lover Boy, since Cromwell is the world to you. By the way, Cromwell too is like Diane. The attitude; you better get her to keep it in control. How will you though, since you two are 2 sides of the same coin," Jacob said snidely.

"What about you, Hürst? Retorting because your lady love here is getting humiliated? I must say, you are extremely loyal to a girl who has not even paid heed to your feelings. Stupid unrequited Romeo," Artemis replied.

Hearing this, Jacob closed in on Artemis, who was taken aback, whispering to him,"Watercress and lilies? I must say, Cromwell smells good. Being frank, she would have been mine had you not come inbetween. The hottie can still be mine, you Irish pipsqueak. Besides, girls like Germans more. Better kissers, they are. Watch," He moved towards Annabeth, who was still in a quarrel with Diane when Artemis caught his collar and shook him.

"Don't you dare touch her! If you even try something like that, I will make sure you don't leave this place without my bare hands to disfigure this pretty face of yours. And trust me, that will not be a good sight to see," he said, eyes flashing. "Let's see if you can," Jake said, and pushed Artemis to free himself from his iron grip. Marienne and Zoya were watching this silently, scared to intervene. Butler and Juliet had not since they were out for groceries, and Jean - Claude was with them. He went towards Annabeth and pulled her to him when Artemis yanked him away and pinned him to the wall.

"How dare you," he growled. "I won't leave you this time, Hürst. I will not," and almost punched his face when Annabeth said, "Artemis, stop!" She pulled him away and shook him by the shoulders.

"What is wrong with you? Why were you raising a hand on him? You know he could not have done anything!" Annabeth said, alarm on her face and fear in her voice.

"He would have, and I could not let that happen. Not with me around," Artemis said.

"What did he do that made you act like this?" Annabeth asked.

"He spoke about you like you were an object, a commodity he could use and throw. Would you expect me to _**not**_ retaliate? And what he was going to do, I would not have flinched if that blow had landed on his face and broken my knuckles, along with his nose," he replied.

"And what was he going to do that you decided to hit him?" Diane snapped at Artemis.

"He was going to kiss my girlfriend, Miss Ünterstaller. _**By force**_. Do you think I would have let that happen? And what sort of young gentlemen do this?" Artemis snapped back, anger clear in his voice.

"He wasn't," Diane said, her voice hollow.

"Oh he was. Ask him, if you wish to. And Jacob, don't lie," Artemis snapped at Jacob and Diane.

"Were you?" Diane asked.

"It was just a joke," Jacob said.

"WERE YOU?" She asked, enraged now.

"He called me an unrequited Romeo-"

"ANSWER ME!"

"It was just a joke, Diane. I did not mean it. I swear I -" he could not finish as Diane slapped him hard. "You low-down coward! I feel ashamed to call you a friend! Go away from my sight! Go away and don't show me your face ever again!" she said, crying and then went away. he went behind her, only to recieve another slap from her. Marienne and Zoya aplogised.

"We're really, really sorry and ashamed of what Jacob did and was going to do. You were right; no gentleman does such a degrading act," Marienne said. "We're sorry Annabeth on Diane's part, but she's as territorial for Jake as you are for Artemis," Zoya said.

"I know, Zoya, that it was wrong on my part to speak in such a manner to Diane, but what Jacob said was too much. I am not surprised at what Artemis did; for had he said about Diane what Jacob did for me, Jacob would have hit Artemis already," Annabeth replied. "I say we must not mull over the situation, for we have injuries to tend to. Annabeth, I say you give Artemis first-aid right now," Marienne told Annabeth, who turned to look at her bleeding boyfriend.

"D'Arvit! Minerva, get the first-aid box _**right now**_!" Annabeth said and Minerva came down, box in hand and was surprised and scared to see Artemis bleeding. "Món Diéu! How did this happen?" she said, and quickly gave the box to Annabeth, who took out cotton and Savlon and began tending to his wounds. He winced at the first touch on his elbow. "This is what happens when you enter a scuffle," she said, and applied a Band-Aid after cleaning his wound. "Its small, so it will heal quickly, probably by tomorrow morning, but any movement will hurt at present. Those stones hurt, didn't they?"

"Quite badly." He replied.

"This was unnecessary, Artemis."

"It was highly necessary. What if he had done that?"

"It was just a joke, Arty," Annabeth said gently.

"Then it was the worst I ever heard, and certainly not at all funny by any standards," he said in an angry tone.

"I understand, Arty. But sometimes you have to forgive such acts."

"I cannot. You mean the world to me, and anybody who troubles you is going to have it from me."

"You'll end up hurting yourself in the process."

"I don't care. I am ready to take any injury."

"Really? And end up hurting me? It hurt me too, you understand? Seeing you bleed hurt me as badly as it hurts you now. These rash actions will not take us anywhere, Artemis. You must be rational as always. Here, you're done," she said, finishing all the cleaning and bandaging.

"Thank you."

"Not my pleasure."

"Can somebody explain what happened right now? Marienne, Zoya, can you two tell us? Please?" Minerva and Jean said, standing near the lounger Annabeth and Artemis were sitting on.

"Allah Mian! How to explain this to you two. Long story short, Jacob insulted Artemis, who retorted and Diane retaliated, so did your sister. They entered a verbal war, and so did the boys; Jacob said something extremely degrading about Annabeth, and Artemis nearly punched him and hurt himself along with Jake, who got slapped by Diane. This is what happened," Zoya said. "We will come later. Sorry for all that happened today, and if you still wish to join us after all that happened, we will be be more than happy," Marienne said, and left. Before they had exited the house, Artemis said -

"We will, if Jacob comes and offers a formal apology to Annabeth. I wish to apologise myself, for all the insulting remarks I made about him and Diane. Tell her to come, please, for we _**both**_ want to apologise for our upsetting conduct. We may not have meant our words as sincerely as we mean the apology we are offering. Please convey this, and tell her we wish to rebuild whatever bridges existed between us, which we burnt down today." "We will convey this and make sure they apologise by evening," Zoya and Marienne said and went back, taking Jean along.


	19. The Notion of Love

The Notion of Love

Neuschwanstein Kleinstadt, 1630 hours, The Hall

_Diane was sitting and sobbing with her head in her hands, angry at herself and Jake for what had happened, angry at Annabeth for the stinging comments and remarks she passed. Angry at Artemis for trying to hurt Jake; angry at Annabeth for calling her emotionally stunted; angry at Artemis for calling him an unrequited Romeo. All her anger came out in one outburst._

"Ach Mein Gött! What is everyone's problem? I thought Jake and Fowl were perfect gentlemen who would never do such a thing, and Jake, he crossed all boundaries! How could he even _**think**_ of doing that to Annabeth! Now that I come to think of it, what Fowl did was completely justifiable, and even in that rage he had listened to Cromwell. If he had tried that with me, Jake would have beaten the life out of him. I still can't bring myself to the fact that Jake said these words -

_**"The hottie can still be mine, you Irish pipsqueak. Besides, girls like Germans more. Better kissers, they are."**_

How could he! That low down coward! He wanted to insult Fowl by kissing his girlfriend! How can a young gentleman do this! I _**loved **_him for the fact that he was a gentleman amongst those scoundrels at school, and now he has dropped himself in my eyes! How could he! This can't be. This can't," she cried, unaware of the fact that Jake, the very Jacob Hürst she was abusing, was at the door, listening her cry and utter profanities against him. He was heartbroken. She cared _**that **_much? Enough to go against Fowl & Cromwell for me? Those tears can't lie, can they? He fell on his knees and was crying when Diane lifted her head to look at the voice at the door, angry, thinking it was Jake, looking for an apology.

"You. You Bavarian scoundrel, you still have the gall to show up at this door and the nerve to come and speak to me? How can you d- Jake! Are you all right!" she said, and anger changed to fear seeing his condition. The face still had the marks of her hands and his lips were bloody from the impact of the slap. She ran to him, and was worried sick. "Anna! I need you here with the first-aid box! NOW!" She called for the maid, who came at once with it, hearing her shout like that for the first time in her service.

"Mein Gött! How did this happen to Master Hürst!" she said and Diane quickly began bandaging his elbows and knuckles, which were grazed by the stones of the walls of Cromwell Manor.

"Jacob! I am so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything. Look where it got us two," Diane said, cleaning the wounds with cotton.

"Oh really? _**You**_ shouldn't have said anything? And what about that Fowl, that upstart? Should _**he **_have said anything like what he did?" Jacob retorted. "I'm sorry to say, Jacob, but you started it. You shouldn't have called him a puppy-dog; he isn't one. He's just territorial about his girlfriend; anyone would be," Diane gently said.

"But can she not speak up for herself? All this territorial attitude is just Fowl's way of showing he _**owns**_ her," Jacob said. "It is nothing of that sort. He is simply overprotective about her. Why should you care? And what about you? Were _**you **_not being territorial about me? Does it mean you own me? Tell me, does it?" Diane replied.

"No, it does not imply that. I was just defending my friend-" Jacob said when Diane cut in. "And she is his _**girlfriend**_. He is obviously in love with her, and he has every right to act in her defense. Did she not do the same for him? And don't we defend the people we love?"

"We do."

"Then why did you defend me? You don't love me, because if you did, then you wouldn't have done something this degrading."

"Why did _**you**_, then? You said openly that you do not. Then why this, Diane? I'm nothing to you," Jacob said, hurt clear in his voice.

"It's not that, Jacob; don't take me in the wrong way-"

"I've heard enough, Diane. I know what you mean," he said, and left her in tears in the hall, heading for the door, his bronze hair now in disarray, face streaked with tears. She followed him, and caught his wrist before he could leave. "Jacob please, hear me once-" she said. "What is left to hear?" he retorted, not looking back at her. "Don't do this to me, Jake. Please don't," Diane pleaded with him, voice teary.

"What do you want me to hear?" he replied, facing her.

"What I feel for you," she said softly. At this Jacob closed his eyes, expecting all those words of the "we're just friends" category to be said. He heard something completely opposite.

"Jake, I really care for you, and I've always had strong feelings for you, only I don't know what they were. But now I do," she said.

"What are they?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"These," she said, and hesitantly kissed him, afraid of the reaction to come, thinking that she will be pushed away, but was given an intense return. They stood at the doorway, kissing passionately, oblivious to their surroundings, when Zoya & Marienne came. "Allah Mian! What is wrong with these two! One second they fight, the other they kiss each other!" she said, exasperated with what had happened. "Well, I guess that's love. You know Fowl and Cromwell were sworn enemies, what with his father a mafia lord and hers the chief of Interpol, but still, look at the intensity. The way they defended each other, one would have thought they were childhood sweet hearts, not a 3-day old couple," Marienne replied. "Ah, the notion of love! How beautiful it is!"

"Yes it is Marie, but right now, we need to convey a message," Zoya said and mischievously winked. "You wicked girl!" Marienne said, scandalized. "What?" Zoya replied, a poker face, and then took out her iPhone and played "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 at the maximum volume the phone could manage on speakers and a full battery.

"Please don't try so hard," she sang along in a pleading manner, making Diane and Jacob stop and Diane say "Ach Mein Gött!" "I'll explain this to you two," Diane began, only to be stopped by Zoya.

"I and Marienne get it, sweetheart. You two are the epitome of the great 'childhood sweethearts' phenomenon gone wrong and then right again. I must say, Jacob may've been wrong in a lot of places, he was right about one thing for sure: Germans _**are **_good kissers, and we saw that just now, didn't we, Marienne?" Zoya said with a mischievous look. "Well, they aren't better than the French; we do it with class," Marienne added. "You!" Diane said and ran behind them, Jacob all smiles. Well, she was happy now, he thought. She came back, out of breath. "It's useless to go behind them. Horribly good athletes," she told Jacob, who made her sit down and thrust a glass of water in her hand. "Here, drink this; and no need to run behind them. We're now officially a couple, with two witnesses to boot, right?" he told her. She smiled, drank the water and said, "True." He took her hand and kissed it "like a gentleman does when he courts a lady" (according to him) when the two girls burst in.

"Jake, go home and change; Di, you too. We're going to Cromwell Manor," Marienne told them, out of breath. "What for?" Jacob said, flaring up. "Wait a second, it's him on the line," Marienne said and picked up the call, and after a few "Mm's" and "Very well's" she gave it to Jake. "There you go Jake," she said. "It's me, Artemis Fowl on the line, Mr. Hürst," he said. "I know it's you, Fowl. What is it?"

"I'm trying to be civil for the sake of etiquettes and my girlfriend, Hürst, and so I wish to say sorry, or apologize rather, for my misconduct. I called for a reconciliatory meeting at Cromwell Manor, so if you have any wishes of showing the gentlemanly side of yours, you better come," Artemis said from Cromwell Manor, Annabeth's expectant eyes trained on him. She prodded him with her elbow. "Be more civil to him," Jacob heard Annabeth say. "What more should I do, sweetheart?" Artemis replied, his voice penitent. "I want you to apologize, right now," she told him. "Very well, I will do so for you," he said, and though Jacob did not see that, Annabeth gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "That's my Arty. Go ahead," she said, and Jake thought, _**Arty? That's what he has for a pet name? **_"Hürst, you probably heard our conversation and also heard her say that I must apologize. Though this is not my style, but I'm sorry for my conduct today. Forgive me for what I did," Artemis said, and then added after a pause, "though I don't mean it completely," then hung up. "Great," Jake said, and went up to Diane and told her what had happened. "So he wants us to say sorry, as well wants to apologize himself. I'll pick you up in 20 minutes' time, Diane. Bye," he said, kissed her and left. She dashed up towards her room and quickly bathed, then changed into jeans and a loose-fitting upper, with ballet pumps and a shrug to top it off. She waited anxiously for him to turn up at her door, and when he came, the girls quickly got into the car and headed for Cromwell Manor.

Cromwell Manor, 1630 hours

Artemis and Annabeth were sitting in two different rooms, angry with each other. The two had a brief discussion on vampires, which was an upsetting exercise. On one hand Annabeth urged that they existed, while on the other Artemis refuted her claims. She showed unusual and scientifically unexplainable cases of longevity and unexplained deaths as proof, while Artemis simply did not acknowledge them. She said his arrogance and superior belief on science was blurring his vision regarding the matter, while he retorted that she was being idiotic by reposing her belief in such supernatural beings and cases, and she was wasting her time and energy by researching on beings which don't exist. She replied by questioning his belief on the People's existence, and that if she was a fool by believing such things, and then was he not? Artemis got miffed and angry by this, and said that he had not expected something like that from her and that she was supposed to show more maturity in such matters, and not show such small-mindedness.

"Artemis, I had expected you to not question my integrity like this. I felt you understood me perfectly, but I have realized that nothing perfect exists. You've put our relationship in jeopardy, not showing even an infinitesimal amount of trust and absolutely none of your gentlemanly behavior, and made me see how small-minded _**you **_are. Thank you for proving how good a boyfriend you could be, Mr. Artemis Fowl II," she said and stormed off with a withering glare at him. Artemis was surprised and shocked at hearing her replies, and went up to his room, disgusted.

How she could speak like this to me is unbelievable, he thought. But then, she does have the right to speak her mind, and if she could tolerate me as a maniac and still not slap me even after the kind of behavior I put up this morning, then I should be able to tolerate it too. _**You have put our relationship in jeopardy**__, _she had said. Have I really done that? He thought and then thought of a future where, if they did not reconcile, would be a stranger to each other; where she might be with some other man, possibly Jacob Hürst. No! He told himself. She cannot belong to someone else. You belong with me, Annabeth. Just me. He would not be able to bear the pain of separation from her. He made up his mind to go and apologize to her right away and headed for the lounge.

Meanwhile, Annabeth too had similar thoughts crossing her mind. What if he really took what I said to heart? Would he decide to break apart? My impetuous and rash words are going to cost me the love of my life, she thought. "How could I be this stupid? I must apologize right now," she said and headed for the lounge, hoping for him to turn up, unaware that he was waiting. She saw him downstairs and approached him, eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry," she softly said, head hung.

"Don't be," he replied, lifting her face with his hand. "I am the one at fault. You are right – I should have listened to you, for no matter how stupid you sound, you'd never approach anyone without any concrete facts when it comes to such matters. I know you don't imagine; the very reason I took a liking to you, and I forgot that in rash anger. I apologize for acting like a complete idiot," he said, and kissed her softly. "Now _**that **_is a novel way of apologizing," she said. "Sorry," she said, and kissed him again. They broke off and Artemis looked at her cockily.

"What?" she asked. "I'm not done with you, Miss Cromwell," he said, and kissed her again. "Now I am," he said. "Well, I'm not," she said, and they went on passionately, oblivious to their surroundings and completely unaware of the fact that Minerva was watching, and had seen, everything.

Part of Minerva was disgusted and wanted to pull apart the two and throw them in 2 different dungeons; and part of her was gushing on seeing the two behave that way. They look perfect, she thought. Although I feel they have been using their lips lately more for other activities apart from vocal usage. I don't know why, but somehow it doesn't look wrong when these two do it. It just seems so natural. Someone else, I would blast them out of the sky for the PDA. She departed to the sitting lounge with her train of though. She heard the bell ring and thought here comes the reconciliatory party.

Meanwhile, the two were still kissing when the bell rang. Annabeth pulled away and said, "Time for conflict resolution. Be civil, okay? I don't want any casualties now." She went and opened the door and was greeted by Zoya, Marienne, Diane and Jacob, Jacob with his hand round Diane's waist. She surveyed the four with a critical eye when Artemis walked up and did the same as Jacob, only more possessively, seeing which Jacob pulled Diane closer. Annabeth looked at Artemis, perplexed at his actions. He replied by giving a 'what?' look. Diane did the same and got the same reaction.

The girls eyed each other, and, after a pause, began laughing. "Boys. They are all the same," Annabeth said. "True," Diane replied, smiling. The girls freed themselves from the boys' possessive holds and Annabeth walked up to her, inviting her in. "Come Diane. You two also, Zoya and Marienne; It's a pleasure having you around," she said, and the girls went in, with the boys left behind in the lounge. "A minute please," Annabeth and Diane said simultaneously and walked back to their boyfriends. "Settle it here, all right Jake?" Diane told him in his ear, and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Be good and end this matter here, okay Arty? We two have resolved ours, resolve your differences too, am I clear?" Annabeth told Artemis, and then kissed him softly on his cheek. The girls then walked away, chatting away animatedly. "Women," Jacob and Artemis said together. "She told you to resolve the matter here, did she not?" Artemis asked. "Yes, and so did she, your girlfriend, I mean," Jacob replied. "Fine. Let's end it. For their sake, at least, for they seem to have found a companion in each other."

"Very well. I apologize. Sorry for physically and emotionally hurting you," Artemis said, to which Jacob replied, "Me too. But then, if two highly intellectual, OCD couples interact, sparks have to fly, right, Mr. C. Niall De Mencha? Well, Mr. Jungion Postulatte apologizes." "True. So _**you **_are the Jungian Postulate? Well, I do like your articles, but not more than my own and Anoerex I.A's and Al Ziemers'," Artemis said, smiling.

"Hmm, saying because she is listening?" Jacob said.

"No. I was a fan a long time back before we even met. I didn't know who she was till she'd invited me over to Cromwell Manor, which was 1 year ago," Artemis replied.

"When did you begin seeing each other?"

"Romantically or just visually?"

"The former."

"Ever since we set eyes on each other. For me, it _**actually**_ was love at first sight."

"Oh. And when did you confess up?"

"3 days back."

"Oh God. Such intense emotions, I thought you were a couple long before joining school."

"Yes. I just don't understand how I didn't realize what I felt for her before. She is too good to be ignored. What about you? Did you tell her? Diane, I mean."

"Yes; just an _**hour**_ back. It was so sudden, and it was _**Diane**_ who was the one to make the first move. I just returned."

"Hmm, so the boys are bonding? Diane sent me to check whether you two were not at each other's throats like wolves. I must say, I see the opposite. A budding bond of brotherhood," Annabeth said from behind. "I'm glad that you now have constant intelligent company save for your girlfriends. Jacob, Diane is waiting for you upstairs. I am coming with Artemis. We have something to settle," she said, then took out a file and began discussing about a business agreement.

"I want Fowl Industries to join hands with Cromwell Enterprises on the production and sale of the product we just patented," she said.

"Very well. The Ice Cube II?"

"Yes. I need you to sign the agreement, which states that the profits will be divided in half between the two industries and that the Ice Cube II is the financial and intellectual property of Artemis Fowl II & Annabeth Anastasia Cromwell and has been patented as well as trademarked and copyrighted by us. I had filed the papers for these and they have sent them. Here they are," she said, and pulled the EPO certificates of the patent as well as the copyright and trademark of the product. "Read the terms and conditions; I don't want you to sign these blindly," she told him & gave the agreement papers to him. He read them quickly and then signed them, handing them to her.

"Frankly, this was unnecessary. I knew the terms and conditions well, for I would have set the same. Besides, I trust you," he said, and gave her a kiss. "The beginning of another relationship," he said, and she laughed. "Come; they would be waiting for us," Annabeth said and the two went up the stairs, Artemis' arm around her.

"Done with your kissing session? Or are we supposed to see more of it?" Minerva asked snidely, referring to their PDA before Diane and her friends' arrival, earning a glare from Annabeth and a startling reply from Artemis.

"Get used to it, because this is going to happen often," he winked, arm around Annabeth, causing her to smile and shake her head and Diane and Zoya to go "Ooh!"

"Well, we must begin with a game," Zoya said. "Spin the bottle," she said and drew out an old empty wine bottle. The girls sat on one side while the boys on the other. Minerva, Marienne, Zoya, Diane and Annabeth sat facing Artemis, Jacob and Jean. They spun the bottle, which stopped at Minerva and Artemis, Minerva on the answering end.

"Truth or dare?" Artemis asked.

"Dare," Minerva said.

"All right. So your dare is that I will ask you a few questions and you have to answer them."

"Just that?" she asked, knowing that the devious boy would certainly have an ulterior motive behind that. If not ulterior, then certainly something to cause quite a stir.

"Yes. With a condition. You have to answer with the first thing that comes to your mind. And you cannot back out now. So shall we begin?"

"Yes," Minerva agreed reluctantly, realizing that a psychoanalysis test was in store for her.

"Very well. So the questions start now," he said, and began. "What is your favorite colour?"

"Blue."

"Favorite dish?"

"Filét Mignón."

"Brands?"

"Prada, Versace, Givenchy, Armani." And he went on for some time, asking mundane questions at the first, then tougher ones later.

"What does love mean to you?"

"A mirror image person as a companion."

"Who is love for you?"

"Jean."

"Jean?"

"Jean Voltaire," she said, then realizing what she'd done, blushed furiously. "No, no – it's nothing of that sort, I don't mean -"

"I know what you mean, Minerva. You mean that you are infatuated, or rather obsessed with Monsieur Voltaire, who are your age and quite the genius you are, are you not?" Artemis said. Annabeth was smiling and asked innocently, "Is he not right?" winking at Artemis, who was waiting, arms folded, a smug look on his face. Jean was blushing, and so was Minerva. Jake was smirking, and Marienne and Annabeth were hell-bent on embarrassing their siblings. "We end this dare here, okay?" Zoya said, and spun the bottle again, which now came to stop at Artemis and Jacob on one end and Annabeth and Diane at the other with Artemis on the answering end.

"Truth or Dare?" Annabeth asked. "Truth," Artemis answered.

"Good. My first question - Who is the prettiest person you ever came across, excluding me?"

"Venus."

"WHAT? VENUS?"

"Yes." At that Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Joking. It's Holly."

"Ah. Now _**that **_is the truth."

"Next please."

"Ok. Which _**romantic comedy **_is your favorite, because I know there is one, so don't lie."

"Fine. It's _**The Proposal.**_ And _**This Means War **_too."

"Oh my God! This Means War? You like that? I liked The Proposal too, even though Bullock's trick was quite cruel. Marrying to avoid deportation, that's bad."

"Next."

"Very well. Which popular music artistes do you like the most?"

"Adam Levine and David Bowie. Also, One Direction too," Artemis and Jacob answered, hearing which Annabeth and Diane almost toppled over laughing.

"One Direction! No way! No D'Arviting way!" Annabeth said. "Really, Jake? Who do you two like best?" Diane asked teasingly.

"Niall Horan and Zayn Malik," Artemis said. "Malik and Liam Payne," said Jake.

"Niall because he is Irish, right, Artemis?" Annabeth asked.

"As always, Annabeth," replied Artemis. "Next question please."

"Very well. My question - What was your first impression of me?" she said.

"My first impression of yours was of a person who was desperately trying to avoid me. Well, that is just one part. My first impression of yours was also of a person who was always in control, authoritarian, who snapped under the trauma that day. It showed your human side to me, and showed how sensitive you are," he said, Annabeth's eyes transfixed on him. He went on.

"When I properly met you the first time, I thought of you as a mirror image of mine. Multifaceted, a genius; sensitive, caring, tough at the surface but really soft in; extremely beautiful," at that Annabeth blushed, "Competitive but honest, one with a conscience; sacrificial, brave; charming and alluring to the point of distracting; I could go on, these first impressions of yours are too many. Trust me, whoever has you as a part of their lives should thank their lucky stars to have someone like you. I do, every day," he said, and ended. "Any other questions you have for me?" he asked.

"No. I have none left now. You answered all of them," she said, and just looked at him with tears in his eyes. There was silence for quite some time, after which Diane said, "Lets spin the bottle now, shall we? I'm waiting for what happens next," she said and spun the bottle. It stopped facing her and Jake, Jake at the answering end "So, Hürst, what do you want? Truth or dare?"

"Dare, Diane," he said. "Okay, so I want you to go and kiss Minerva on the cheek. If you have the guts," she said. "Very well. I'm not the Bavarian Blue-eyed _**Cullen**_ for nothing," he said, got up and walked up to Minerva, who had squeezed her eyes shut. He gave a peck on the cheek and came back to sit where he was. Diane was shocked, and so were the others. "See," Jake said. Minerva opened her eyes to see Artemis clapping and Diane give Jake a pat on his back. "Well done," both of them said. "It's over?" she said, bemused. "Yes, sweets," Zoya said.

"OK this is getting boring. Let's play something. How about Antakshri?" "What is Antakshri, Diane?" Annabeth asked.

"It's like Karaoke, only difference is that you have to sing a song with the letter the other teams' ends with, got it?" Diane replied.

"Singing? We're no good at it," Minerva & Annabeth said. "Still, we play, get it? Also, instruments are allowed," Diane told them, gesturing to the instruments kept at the sides, which included a piano, a violin and a guitar, along with a keyboard. The first two were used by Annabeth and the 4th by Juliet, never by Annabeth. Minerva played the guitar. They started with letter D. It was the boys' turn.

_**"Down with the drop-top, down saw you switching lanes, girl," **_Jake sang "Summer Love" by Justin Timberlake. Artemis went to the keyboard and played the notes, singing along. _**"And tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame, girl," **_he sang and winked, and Jacob and Jean fell in tune. Marienne rolled her eyes, Zoya was beat-boxing and Annabeth, Diane and Minerva listened with rapt attention. _**"Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you, you can't wait to fall in love with me, this just can't be summer love, you'll see, this just can't be summer love," **_they sang and ended the song. "Letter E," Jean said. The girls thought for a while and then Annabeth and Diane whispered amongst each other, starting with the song "Eyes on Fire". _**"I won't sooth your pain; I won't ease your strain," **_Annabeth sang and Diane continued. _**"You'll be waiting in vain; I got nothing for you to gain." **_

_**"Eyes on fire, your spine is ablaze, feeling any foe in my gaze," **_the two sang, and the rest were simply transfixed. It was a powerful song, and sounded eerie when they sang. They ended the song and waited for the boys to sing, who simply sat with eyes raised and gaping mouths. Artemis was constantly blinking and asked Jacob if he was in a dream, in return for which Jake pinched him.

"I'm not," he said, rubbing the spot where he got pinched.

"So, what's next, boys?" Zoya said. "Ready?" "We are," Artemis said, and picked the piano, strumming the chords of "They Don't Know About Us" by One Direction. "Dedicated to Annabeth," he said & began to sing. _**"They don't know about the things we do, they don't know about that I love you," **_he sang. _**"One touch, and I was a believer, every kiss, it gets a little sweeter," **_at which Annabeth was blushing._** "They don't know how special you are, they don't know what you've done to my heart," **_Annabeth was still blushing. He took by the hand and got her to the piano, making her sit beside him while he was at it.

_**"They don't know about the things we do, they don't know about that I love you, But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us, They don't know about the up-all-nights, They don't know I've waited all my life, Just to find the love that feels this right, they don't know about us," **_he strummed the piano when Annabeth faced him, took him by the collar and kissed him. "That is for the song, Mozart," she said and walked back to three cheering girls, two hooting boys & a dazed boyfriend pulled off the piano and made to sit beside the two boys. "This is for the attempt at serenading," she said and walked up to the piano and began playing the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.

_**"The day we met, frozen, I held my breath; right from the start, I knew that I found a home for my heart beats fast, colors and promises," **_she sang in her beautiful musical voice. Artemis sat, bemused and amazed by her; bemused by the brazen public kiss she gave him, and thoroughly amazed at how well she sang. He'd known the piano genius, but not the singer in her. _**"I love you for a thousand years, I'd love you for a thousand more," **_she finished the song. "So, my question is, do you boys have an answer for _**this**_?" Marienne said, and Diane smiled. "They cannot; not when Mozart is entranced by his lady love," she said. Jacob cleared his throat. "I'm left, Diane. I and Jean are still there, even though Artemis is lost in Annabeth & everything she does. He always is," he said, earning a well - meant sneer from Artemis.

"Jacob, speak for yourself. You get lost when she just _**speaks**_, lover boy," Artemis jibed. "True. I do," Jacob replied.

"I think _**we**_ have an answer, Jacob. Come," he said, took him to the keyboard and whispered a couple of words in his ear, at which his face brightened and he gave a thumbs-up. "Good one," he said & signaled Jean to turn out the lights, who did it with speed. Diane, Annabeth and the others were caught unguarded and were at a loss to comprehend. The boys hit the guitar and started with "As Long As You Love Me (Acoustic)".

_**"As long as you love me, we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, and I'll be your gold. As long as you love me, As long as you love me," **_they sang along the guitar. The light from the moon illuminated their faces, and while Artemis was__playing, singing as he played, he maintained eye contact with Annabeth, who was caught in the music, the voice and the eyes. More than happy, she was surprised to find out that Artemis was an excellent singer and great at voice modulation. She and Diane were lost for words, for Jacob too was strumming on a guitar alongside Artemis. He was playing with an intensity unseen on any face save a musician's. The two boys had the atmosphere charged with their performance. When they were done, Zoya got up and switched on the lights. "Great job," she told the two boys, who were being showered with n number of praises by Diane & Annabeth. "Where's Minerva?" Annabeth asked. "Wonder where she is," Artemis said, and the two set off to look for her, to find her in her in her room with Jean, talking like lovebirds, her head in his lap. "We cannot continue like this, _ma cher._Some or the other day, it will be in front of all, and the exposers may not be us," Jean said. Artemis & Annabeth were watching this silently, and Artemis was just about to enter when Annabeth stopped him. "Arty, What are you doing! Just listen," she said.

"Yes, Jean, _ma amour, _we must, but this must wait. I like this method of dating. It makes it seem so desirable," Minerva said, making her cousin almost explode laughing.

She was stopped by Artemis using a rather crude method of poking and gagging her, pinning her to the wall. "Shh! If she hears, then the cat's out of the bag," he said. "I'm suffocating!" she said, voice coming out muffled. He immediately released her, and she gave a discreet cough.

"You are strong," she said. "Oh thank you," he replied. They stood there, eavesdropping on the two in the room when Marienne came in. "What's happening?" she asked, curious. "Shh! Quiet!" Annabeth said and signaled to Marienne to look inside. Marienne was shocked, but then gleeful.

"Well, we must we've kept it hidden well for long, for it has been beyond a week and those genii siblings of ours have not even got the slightest of the idea about this," Jean said, softly laughing.

"Yes, Jean. Annabeth still has no idea about this. But then, how will she, for she has no time and attention for anyone else save her beloved Arty. That boy has done the impossible; making my sister fall in love and actually turn her attention and deviate from a robotic existence," Minerva said, at which Artemis gave a smug smile. "He himself was like one, so it's good those 2 genii, that overprotective, over-passionate couple is together. I shudder to think what would happen if they were adversaries aware of the other one's existence," Minerva said, at which both Artemis & Annabeth went livid. She was about to say something more, when Marienne started laughing out of the blue.


End file.
